Changing Hearts
by Miyako-hime
Summary: AU High School. Sakura isn't the confident type of person. But will going to a ninja school change things? And what about her past? How come she can't remember anything?
1. Chapter 1: The First Day

**Authors Note: **So yea, this is a SakuSasu story thing. I am a big fan of them. The couples that would be in this story will be SakuSasu, ShikaIno, NaruHina, and NejiTen.

Normal

_Thoughts_

_**Inners**_

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 1: The First Day

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

BEEP

CRASH

"Damn alarm clock…" Sakura mumbled," Why do I have it set anyway?"

"Sakura! Are you up? You don't want to be late for your first day of school!" Sakura's mother called.

'**_SCHOOL?' _**Inner Sakura exclaimed.

Sakura jumped out of bed with her sheets tangled around her foot as she dashed towards the bathroom. She hastily ran her brush through her pink locks while scrubbing her teeth. She quickly pulled up her hair in a bun and wore a beanie over it. As soon as she finished refreshing herself, she changed into her school uniform.

Sakura's uniform was made up of a plain white polo, a short plaid skirt (courtesy of the perverted principal), and knee highs with flats. Of course she wore a sweater over her shirt because she hated tucking in her shirt.

Sakura was desperate to fit in. She was exactly normal-looking at first glance. With her long pink hair and large forehead, there was no doubt she would be an outcast. Though her parents always say to her that her pink hair went beautifully with her large, jade eyes and her forehead gave her an innocent look. As you can tell, Sakura was very insecure about herself. She was a very beautiful girl, but refused to show it because of her insecurities.

Her looks weren't the only thing that bothered her. She was also going to a different school. A VERY different school. A ninja school in Japan in fact. Of course Sakura knew all the basics after about three years of hard training. Sakura was born in Japan from what she was told, but adopted by a couple in America. She was told everything about her past from how she is a ninja to being an adopted child at the age of 12. The people who found her when she was a child said that she was all battered up and couldn't remember anything about her life.

She sighed at herself in the mirror. The nervousness started to kick in. Sakura had a lot of talent just didn't trust enough in herself to think it. Sakura immediately regretted wanting to become a ninja. There would be other students there that know what they are up against and knew fascinating jutsus and techniques while she only knew the basics.

"Sakura! Hurry up! You need to eat some breakfast before you go!" her mother called again.

"Coming!"

Sakura walked downstairs and grabbed a piece of toast and nibbled on it.

"Sakura, you need to eat more than that or you won't have any energy by the end of the day."

"I know Mom… I'm just not hungry. Nervous about this new school."

"Ah, don't worry. I'm sure you'll make friends soon."

Sakura gave her mom a half-smile.

"I'm gona go now. I don't want to get pushed around in crowded halls."

"Okay. Bi, dear."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It seemed that Sakura got to school earlier that she thought. Only a few students were wandering the halls and chatting. She walked up to a girl with long, blonde hair tied up in a high pony tail and blue eyes talking to a girl with brown hair tied up in two buns with brown eyes. Sakura quickly adjusted her beanie so that it was covering all of her hair before she tapped the blonde on her shoulder.

"Excuse me."

The blonde turned around.

"Hiya, my name's Ino! What's yours?"

"Umm, my name's Sakura. Err… could you tell me where to get my schedule?" Sakura answered nervously.

"Yea, come on. I'll show you," Ino brightly said, "Oh, and this is TenTen. She's practically the weapons master of the school."

"Hey." TenTen gave Sakura a smile as they walked down the hallway.

"So are you new here?" questioned Ino.

"Yea… I just moved here from America."

"AMERICA!?!" the other two girls shouted in unison, "So this place is really different to you, isn't it?"

"Yea, really different."

"Don't worry, we'll show you around," stated Ino, while putting an arm around Sakura's shoulders.

The girls walked and talked until Ino spotted someone else.

"Hey Hinata! Come over here I want you to meet someone!"

A girl with navy blue hair came over to the trio. She was wearing a large, white jacket over her school uniform. Her eyes were a pearly white.

"Ohayo, Ino. TenTen," the girl called Hinata answered quietly.

"Hinata, this is Sakura. She is new here from America!" TenTen introduced.

"Sakura, this is Hinata. She is another friend of mine and she is part of the Hyuuga clan, a very powerful clan of Konoha," Ino introduced.

"Nice to meet you," Hinata said politely.

"Same here." Sakura once again gave a half-smile.

The girls asked Sakura many questions about America until they finally reached the office. Sakura received her schedule. She had all of her classes with her new-found friends except Taijutsu.

As they started to walk to homeroom, Sakura was accidentally pushed down by a tall stranger.

**Author's Note: **So yea the first chapter was pretty short. Don't worry; the chapters will get longer more into the story.

REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2: A True Friend and New Love

**Author's Note:** SO yea, not so many reviews for the first chapter, but I don't blame them. It was a pretty short chapter. Any way, I just want to make this clear that Sakura will start out being easily pushed around (dodges tomatoes), but she will change her attitude and start kicking some butt in the 3rd or 4th chapter. I'm not gona tell you guys everything… k?

**I don't own anything**

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 2: A True Friend and New Love

"Oof!"

Sakura bumped her butt on the floor hard. She looked up to see a very hot guy. He had blue-ish, black-ish hair that was spiked up in the back and bangs in the front. His obsidian eyes were looking emotionlessly down at her. He was wearing a white button up shirt with it tucked out of navy blue pants. He also had on an unbuttoned sweater with the required tie hanging loose.

Unfortunately, Sakura hadn't noticed that her beanie had come off and her bun had spiraled out. She could hear gasps all around her and was wondering why. Then the guy bent down and held out a hand for her. She gratefully took the gesture. More gasps were heard.

"Thank you," Sakura said quietly. Out of habit, she reached up to pull her beanie down, but all she could feel was hair. She gasped and could feel her face turn hot. She quickly grabbed her hair and tried to pull it out of view.

'_Oh, great. A really hot guy is standing right here watching me make a fool out of myself. He's probably thinking why the hell I have pink hair. And if he isn't then he's wondering why I have an abnormally large forehead.'_

'_**Don't think bad thoughts! That's what's making you feeling uncomfortable about yourself! Just think about hot that guy is… how so very hoooootttttt he is…drooling'**_

'_I really don't see how you can be my inner.'_

Sakura quickly turned and ran off to the bathroom with her beanie and Ino following her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'_Wow'_ was all Sasuke could think. (A/N: If you haven't guessed already, the guy was Sasuke. It was actually pretty obvious.) Sasuke wasn't sure what had just happened. A clueless girl had bumped into him. He saw her beanie fly off and revealed bubble-gum pink hair. It looked so long and luscious that he could… WAIT A MINUTE.

Why the hell did he care about how her hair looked?

Though… her eyes went so beautifully with it and her forehead… wow, he had never seen someone look so… innocent. Ugh, he did not want himself to get involved with some girl with pink hair… Right?

"Hey teme! Come on, we're going to be late for class!" yelled Sasuke's rival and best friend, Naruto.

"Shut it, dobe." Then he walked off with Naruto to homeroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino walked into the bathroom carefully. She could hear small sobs and cursing. Ino glanced around the corner and saw that Sakura was having a lot of trouble pulling back up her hair. SNAP.

"Shit!" Sakura cursed, as she held on to her wrist. Her rubber band had snapped and she had no extra.

"Hey," Ino said sweetly, giving a small smile.

"…" Sakura continued to mess with her hair.

"So, uh, why did you go running off like that, hehe," Ino asked, trying to make a friendly atmosphere.

"…"

Ino sighed, getting right to the point, "Sakura, is it because of your hair?"

Sakura looked up in a surprised and confused face.

"When I saw you walk in the school, you kept on messing with your hat. I was sorta led to believe that you were a little fidgety about your hair."

There was a long pause.

"…I was always treated differently back home… just because I looked different. So, because of that I always thought I was a freak and that I needed to make myself seem normal. I tried dyeing my hair, but my mother wouldn't allow me to permanently do it so I had to use washable," Sakura laughed at this part, "Then the kids at school found out that it wasn't permanent and poured a bucket of cold water over my head. The dye washed out all over my body. They told me that that was a pathetic excuse for me to fit in and just… laughed."

Sakura took a deep breath as tears started to leak out of her jade eyes.

"Ino, this isn't all about my hair color. This is just about me not been able to make any friends who liked me for anything. I really haven't told you the half of my crazy childhood," She sighed, "The sad thing is I had just met you and I'm already spilling everything out."

Sakura then felt her body being squeezed by a pair of arms. Ino was hugging her. Sakura burst out in tears on her shoulder.

"It's not sad that you're just spilling out your feelings to a person you just met. That incident back there was probably the straw that broke the camel's back. It's okay to have some insecurity about yourself. I guess you've just grown to believe that that is a bad thing."

Sakura lifted her head up and wiped her eyes. She smiled. Just smiled. As if it had said everything.

"Now, if you want a real opinion. I think your hair is way prettier than you think it is. I got an idea. Me, TenTen, and Hinata are going to do a makeover on you. Physically and mentally. We are going to show the inner you!"

"I'm not sure you want to show _all _the inner me," Sakura mumbled.

Fortunately, Ino didn't hear that.

"Though in the mean time, here," Ino handed Sakura a rubber band.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ino and Sakura walked into homeroom. TenTen and Hinata were waving for them to come over. They walked over calmly. Nearby was the guy Sakura had bumped into. Sakura looked the other direction before he would notice.

"Hey, Sakura, are you okay? You seemed a little freaked out," TenTen asked, concerned.

"Yea, I'm fine now," Sakura gave a reassuring smile.

"Well, I'm surprised that Sasuke actually helped you up," commented Hinata.

"Sasuke?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, that guy you bumped into. He's the hottest guy in school. Though he's a regular ice block. He would only do things for himself. Also, his family is the most powerful family in Konoha. So, he is really good in all areas of ninjustu."

"Oh, wow. Now I feel inferior to him, hehe," Sakura nervously stated while rubbing that back of her head, "So, where's the teacher?"

"He's always late for every class. We really only see him five minutes a day total."

While her new friends were talking, Sakura kept on daydreaming about Sasuke.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Homeroom was nearly over. During that time, a certain Uchiha kept on glancing at the new, pink-haired girl.

What did he find so interesting about this girl?

She's just a girl, someone who doesn't matter to him.

And why the HELL does she has pink hair??? That is the most unusual hair color he had ever seen. Is it natural…? Why did he keep thinking about her, wanting to know more about her?

WHY WAS HE ASKING ALL THESE QUESTIONS?

Sasuke rubbed his head in frustration.

"TEME!"

Sasuke's eye twitched. Why did his best friend have to be so obnoxious?

"What, dobe?"

"What's wrong with you? I've been shouting your name for the past five minutes!"

"I'm thinking. Something you aren't able to do."

"Yea… wait, WHAT!?!"

Sasuke smirked. His eyes wandered aimlessly over to the green-eyed girl again. Sasuke was desperate to know more.

"Dobe, I got a mission for you."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was staring at a random book silently listening to TenTen's and Ino's conversation on cosmetics versus kunais. Weird. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a guy with spiky, blonde hair and lightning, blue eyes coming over from Sasuke's table. Her stomach started to do flips.

Sakura then heard Hinata start to breathe unevenly.

"Ino, he's coming over here." Hinata whispered quietly. Sakura looked at her and saw her shaking slightly.

"Don't worry, Hina-chan, just talk to him like you would talk to us," Ino comforted.

"Who is he?"

"He's—"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Ino-san! TenTen-san!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** So yea, in this chapter, Ino's like the comforter of the group. There was some drama, but there will be way better soon! And a but load of fluff in the NEXT chapter!!!! EEEEEEEEEEEE!!! I love writing fluff!!!!

REVIEW!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Makeover

**Author's Note:** I'm sooooo sorry about not updating for soooo long!!! I was grounded and had nothing to do so my mom finally let me off the hook early. I guess she didn't like me watching her soaps… hehe… Any ways, I'm bringing in Neji and Shikamaru in this chapter. Well, they were really there all that time I just never mentioned them. Though, they aren't gona be in there a whole lot till the next chapter. I'm gona focus mostly on SasSaku and NaruHina for now. Maybe a little NejiTen and ShikaIno fluff next chapter.

And just to get this clear:

Everyone's 16 except Neji and TenTen, who are 17, but are still in the same grade.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… cries in corner**

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 3: A Makeover

Sakura stared at the strange boy. She could already tell that he was going to get on her nerves. This guy practically screamed when he talked!

"He-hello, Naruto-kun." Hinata said shyly.

"Hey, Naruto-san. What's up?" Ino cheerily asked.

"Nothing much. Just wanted to meet the new girl!"

Naruto eyed Sakura with his lighting blue eyes. His hair was blond and spiked up. He was wearing the basic uniform except he rolled up his sleeves.

TenTen smiled, "Well, this is Sakura… err…. What's your last name?"

"Well…"

"Ahh well, my name's Uzamaki Naruto! AND I'M GONA BE THE NEXT HOKAGE!!!"

Sakura felt like she was gona fall out of her chair from his load voice.

"Erm… nice to meet you…?" He seemed like an OK kid, though she was a little freaked out.

Naruto stayed with the girls for a while, getting to know Sakura. That was the original mission from Sasuke, but the only reason he wanted to come over was to spend more time with Hinata without Neji freaking out about it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Naruto went back to the guys table after about 15 minutes.

Sasuke glared him as if saying 'Why the hell were you over there so long and did you get the information?'

Naruto grinned in triumph, "Her name's Sakura. She had just moved here from America. She's really an orphan. She's a real nice and good hearted person. And yes, her hair is natural and she has no idea why."

He practically read Sasuke's mind.

"Hn." Naruto could tell Sasuke was slightly satisfied. Sasuke continued to steal glances at his new interest.

"Oh and Neji, TenTen told me to give you this," Naruto pulled out a role of medical wrap, "Though, why didn't you just buy some? You're filthy rich…Or did you just want to talk to TenTen?" Naruto, Sasuke, and Shikamaru all smirked widely.

Neji snatched the role out of Naruto's hands, "None of your business."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The day went by pretty quickly for Sakura. Of course, she didn't have any of her exciting classes today. She couldn't wait to learn new jutsus and yet she was afraid of failing the classes because she couldn't learn a jutsu. Especially in front of Sasuke. Sasuke was now her new crush. She just could stop thinking about him. Sakura wondered if she had any classes with him…

"Sakura-chan!"

Sakura looked up, "Hmm?"

It was Ino, "Damn, I've been calling your name like 50 times! What were you doing?"

"N-nothing!" Ino sighed in annoyance.

"Kami, I know that stuttering anywhere."

"W-what stuttering?" Sakura tried to act innocent as her face turned a lovely shade of red. She was hope— no, praying that Ino couldn't read her face. It practically screamed 'Sasuke-dreaming'.

Ino groaned, "Don't play dumb! I KNOW that you were daydreaming about Sasuke! Sigh, you've got what I like to call… Sasuke-syndrome."

Sakura sweat-dropped, "Sasuke-syndrome?"

"Yea! You have a crush on the ice block of the school and you can't stop thinking about him, right?"

Sakura felt even more embarrassed, "…And how do you know this?"

"…'cause I used to like him… hehe…"

Sakura wanted to pull her beanie over her head and scream.

"B-BUT I DON"T LIKE HIM ANYMORE! You know who I like now…" Ino then went off into dreamland, thinking about her lovely Shikamaru.

"But don't get your hopes up, he hates, no, DESPISES fangirls. You'd have to be perfect to be in his standards."

Sakura sighed in sadness, "Who am I kidding? I never could get someone to ask me out in America. So why would this place be any different?"

"Don't be so negative! There are plenty of great guys out there for you! Anyway, we've got to go meet TenTen and Hinata at my car. It's already time to give your makeover!"

Sakura smiled.

They walked down to the parking lot.

"Ah ha! There they are!" exclaimed TenTen, "We've been waiting forever!"

"Sorry, it gets so crowded after school! Come on."

They all climbed into Ino's sleek, black Escalade and drove off.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"HEY, TEME!"

Sasuke turned his head in annoyance to see Naruto racing towards him.

"Dobe."

"Sasuke-teme, can I catch a ride with you? My car just—"

"Yea, come on."

Both of the guys climbed into the dark blue Aston Martin and drove out of the school parking lot.

"So, teme, do you like this new girl?"

"…"

"Come on, Sasuke! That's been bugging me all day! 'Cause she's really nice and cool to talk to!"

"…"

"DAMMIT, TEME!!! YOU WILL ANSWER!!!" Naruto was steaming.

"Hn."

Naruto proceeded to pulling his hair out. Sasuke smirked in triumph. Annoying the dobe was one of his favorite hobbies. It was so easy!

"Come on, teme!"

Sasuke sighed, "She's different from the others."

"Well duh, I can see that."

"No, I mean she's not drooling over me every time I pass by."

Naruto smiled, "That's true. She was really shy when I started to talk to her, but then she became a little more open. It's hard to explain. If you'd talk to her you'd know what I mean."

"Dobe, the only reason you can't explain it is because you were too busy daydreaming about Hinata."

Naruto blushed and glared at Sasuke.

"You're a bastard" Naruto playfully punched Sasuke in the arm.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OUCH! DAMMIT, INO! STOP PULLING SO HARD!" Sakura screamed.

Ino was blow-drying Sakura's hair. It turns out that Sakura had more hair that she thought she did. It was taking forever for her hair to dry.

"Finally! All dry!" exclaimed Ino.

TenTen was sorting through Sakura's clothes while Hinata was choosing what make-up to put on Sakura. Ino brushed through Sakura's hair and pulled back her bangs. After a few more sprays of hair spray, Sakura's hair was finished. Sakura tried to look in the mirror, but Ino stopped her.

"Nah-uh! I want for you to see yourself when we are finished with all of you!" Ino laughed while an impatient Sakura grumbled.

Hinata walked up to where Sakura was sitting.

"Okay, I picked out some colors that would go great with your skin. Though, you don't need that much."

Meanwhile TenTen was having trouble finding decent clothes.

"Sakura, we are going to have to find some decent clothes for you! I can't find anything that would look good on you in here!"

Sakura blushed in embarrassment.

Hinata started to put on what she chose for Sakura. She could tell the Hinata was really focusing on her eyes. Mascara and eye-liner was the most Sakura saw Hinata put on her. Then she dabbed some lip-inflation on Sakura's lips to make them more noticeable. After she put a very little amount of blush on, Hinata was finished.

Ino squealed in excitement.

Hinata was awed at what a different person Sakura looked like.

TenTen had a huge smile on and was jumping around in excitement.

Sakura just gasped and felt happiness explode inside her.

"I can't wait to go to school tomorrow!" squealed Sakura.

Hinata giggled.

"Ya know, we did such a good job, it would be hard for Sasuke NOT to notice you," Ino stated teasingly.

Sakura blushed 3-fold.

"Ooooo, another crush on Sasuke!" TenTen teased.

"I DON'T LIKE HIM!" Sakura said and frowned.

Then a slow smile creped up on her face, "Maybe a little."

Everyone just laughed.

Sakura hadn't been this happy in a long time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Next Morning…

Sakura was really nervous. Her hands were shaking. She kept on checking into the mirror to see that her make up and hair was perfect. Chills came up her spine as every minute got closer and closer to the time she had to leave for school.

Ino was supposed come by to walk to school with her at 7:30. It was now 7:28.

Tick…

Tock…

Tick…

Tock…

Damn it! Can't that clock move any faster!?

Tick…

DING DONG

"Finally!" Sakura breathed and said her goodbyes to her mom.

"Hey, Ino," Sakura greeted monotonously.

Ino smiled, "Don't worry! You have nothing to worry about!"

They walked out of the front door and down the side walk towards the school. Sakura was twiddling with her fingers nervously.

"Sakura, I'm not lying when I'm saying this, but you make the uniform look good on you. And that's pretty hard to do," Ino commented and giggled a bit.

The girls had modified Sakura's uniform a bit by making it a little more form-fitting than baggy, as it was before.

Sakura was slightly relieved, "You don't think the teachers will notice the change in the uniform, do you?"

"Nah, I did the same thing to my uniform a few years ago. Along with TenTen-chan's and Hinata-chan's."

The two girls continued to chat. Sakura lived where not a lot of people that go to her school lived near her. The only reason Ino could walk over was because her family lived in a secluded mansion by her neighborhood.

(A/N: Basically everyone in this story is rich except Sakura. At least, until Sakura finds out who was her true family— OOPS! Said to much! Back to the story!)

When Sakura and Ino got nearer to Konoha High, Sakura could feel many eyes staring at her, mainly the male population.

Once they got to the school, it felt like all eyes were on Sakura.

"Damn, every guy in Konoha High is staring at you! We've must have done a pretty good job!"

Sakura giggled. She did have to admit what her friends did to her was amazing. Her hair was visible and down. Loose curls flowed down her arched back and shoulders while showing off the layers in her hair. Her bangs were brought and pinned back and slightly poof-ed to give her an innocent look. Her shorter layers curled and framed her face.

Sakura's eyes were the most noticeable part of her face. Her eyelashes were lengthened with black mascara. Her eyes were lined with a little bit of eye-liner and blended in that looked natural. Her lips shined and were slightly pink. Hinata told her that if you were to focus on your eyes, you shouldn't focus too much on your lips or you'll just look fake.

Ino spotted TenTen and Hinata sitting at a table on the grounds.

"Come on, forehead-girl! Ten-chan and Hina-chan are over there!"

You'd think that nickname bother Sakura, right? Wrong. They both developed nicknames for each other to help Sakura feel more confident!

"Okay, Ino-PIG!"

They both laughed and ran toward there other friends.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke was calmly resting against the school wall with his eyes closed. It was always peaceful in the mornings.

Nice breeze… refreshing scent… solitude…

Yup, this was ni—

"TEME!!!!"

Sasuke growled in irritation. He opened one eye to see the Kyuubi vessel dashing towards him and waving his hands maniacally. Neji and Shikamaru were close behind.

"What, dobe." More like a statement than a question.

"Teme… gasp… Sakura… gasp… so… gasp…"

Shikamaru came up behind Naruto, "You idiot, you shouldn't have waved your arms like that, or now you'll be able to breathe. Troublesome."

Neji walked up, "What the numbskull is trying to say is that your new "interest" had just gotten a very hot makeover."

The guys stared at Neji. Did he actually say 'hot'?

"What? She does…not as much as TenTen though…" Neji muttered the last part.

"What do you mean?" This interested Sasuke.

Naruto finally caught his breath, "We mean that Sakura looks totally HOT that she already has a fan club forming! I mean she is sooooo—"

"Yea, yea, so why should I care?"

"Cause you LIKE her!"

Sasuke got frustrated, "I do NOT like ANYONE! I only have one goal and it is to surpass my brother and win my father's respect. Girls are just distractions."

"Come on, Sasuke. You at least got to see her. Besides, I wana talk to Ino." Naruto, Sasuke, and Neji already knew that Shikamaru had a crush on Ino. It was the only thing he wasn't lazy about.

"Hn."

Sasuke got up and started to walk to the front of the school, "Fine, let's go."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, Naruto, Shikamaru, and Neji all were at the front of the school.

"So, where is she?"

Naruto scanned the grounds and pointed, "There! Where all the guys are!"

Sasuke followed to where Naruto was pointing. _'Wow'_ was Sasuke all could think.

He couldn't believe the beauty he saw.


	4. Author's Note

**Author's Note:** I'm really really really really really really really really really really really really really sorry for not updating in a real long time!!!!!!! I haven't forgotten about you guys or the story. I will try to update soon! I promise!

-Miyako-hime


	5. Chapter 4: Meet the Bitches

**Author's Note: **YEA!! I'm finally updating sorry for the long wait! So much stuff has been going on and I was SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sick that I couldn't even stand without some help. Well, I'm updating but I'm recovering from writers block so don't hate me. I'm running of inspiration here!!! I'm sorry if it sucks!

**DISCLAIMER: I sob don't own Naruto….. wails**

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 4: Meet the Bitches

Sakura was sitting on top of the picnic table fiddling with the ends of her hair. All these complements were overwhelming her. Sakura's face was a rosy red from what all boys were saying to her.

"SAKURA! YOU'RE SO HOT!!"

"SAKURA! GO OUT WITH ME!!"

"NO! DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, SAKURA! GO OUT WITH ME!"

"MARRY ME!!"

Tenten was just laughing at how desperate the newly formed fan club had become.

"Hey you guys, can we go inside?" Hinata asked timidly.

"Yea, I feel like I am getting a little too much attention and …erm…. Closeness," Sakura said, sliding back as the fan boys came closer.

"Yea, let's go!" Ino agreed, and Tenten, Ino, and Hinata walked away with ease, unlike poor Sakura. She had trouble pushing herself from the crowd.

"Um, excuse me… OOF! Oh sorry! Pardon me…"

Inner Sakura was definitely starting to get annoyed.

'_**Come on, girl! Just punch them out of the way! So them you have strength behind our totally HOT body! CHA!'**_

'_First of all, it's my body. You just happen to be inside it. Second, my punch really hurts! Tsunade-sempai said so!'_

'_**WHO CARES? DO YOU WANT TO BE RAPED?!?!'** _

'_NO!'_

'**_Come on! Don't make me come out there! You know I will… heehee'_**

'_Sigh Fine. I'm not going to punch them, but I will push them out of my way'_

'_**WHAT!'**_

Sakura started to summon her chakra to her arms and hands. Then she started to push her way through the crowd of fan boys. It started to work efficiently, but it wasn't enough. By this time, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were trying to help Sakura out.

Inner Sakura had enough.

'_**Alright! THAT'S IT! I'M TAKING OVER!'**_

Unwillingly, Sakura filled her right fist with chakra and punched the first five guys in front of her out of the way. They flew back about twenty feet and hit the school wall hard. Before Sakura could register what she had just done (more like what Inner Sakura did) Tenten grabbed her through the hole that was made in the crowd.

As the four girls disappeared, the bystanders stood in awe admiring what strength Sakura had shown. Unfortunately, that made the fan boys want her even more, but they dispersed and went to their homerooms.

And a certain Uchiha was satisfied.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The girls rushed into Kakashi's homeroom giggling like crazy.

"Damn Sakura! Where did you get that strength?" Tenten asked, impressed.

"My sensei for the past three years was Tsunade-sempai. She was a great teacher and easy to learn—"

The Tenten interrupted, "YOU WERE TRAINED BY **THE** TSUNADE?!?! She never accepts just any person to be her apprentice! I've always wanted to be trained by her!"

"Yea, I remember when Azami requested apprenticeship and got denied. That was the worst week ever," commented Hinata.

"Who's Azami?"

On cue, a loud screech was heard through out all Konaha.

"SSSSSSSAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSUUUUUUUUUKKKKKKKEEEEE-KUN!!!!!"

A girl with long, black hair had entered the classroom. Following her would be her 'followers' also screaming out Sasuke's name. At first glance, you'd think that Azami was a nice-looking girl. Though when you really looked at her expression, you could tell it was fake.

"That's Azami. Captain of the cheerleading squad, in student counsel, President of the "Sasuke Fan Club".

"And the biggest, backstabbing BITCH on EARTH!" You could tell Ino was furious.

Tenten explained, "She and Azami used to be best friends, back when she had a crush on Sasuke. One day during the cheerleading tryouts, she and Ino were demonstrating a cheer routine, since they were both co-captains. Then once Ino was standing on top of the pyramid, Azami purposely dropped her and Ino ended up spraining her ankle and was kicked off the team, by Azami, too. Enemies ever since."

Sakura could hear sighs of disappointment as the fan girls finally realized that Sasuke wasn't there yet. She shifted in her seat nervously as she felt Azami's stare fall down to her.

"Well, if it isn't little Ino-chan," remarked Azami as she walked toward Sakura, Ino, Hinata, and Tenten, "And look, you have a new little recruit here, too." She was obviously talking about Sakura.

"My name's Yokuro Azami and I already assume that Ino has told _so_ much about me." Azami gave Ino a quick glare, "So, what's your name, sweetie?" The fake tone in her voice was driving Sakura mad, but she kept her cool.

"I'm Sakura," she replied with a fake cheery voice and smile.

"Well, is this your first day, Sakura?"

"No, actually my second."

"Oh, I must have not noticed." Azami said in an uncaring manor. Inner Sakura had already put this girl on her 'bitch list'.

"Anyway, nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. I hope we can hang out some time!" Fakeness leaked from her voice, and she left for her seat with a high pitched giggle.

"She _is_ annoying," Sakura mumbled.

Ino growled in the background.

"Congratulations, Ino! You managed to hold your tongue while Azami—" Tenten was cut off by a rampaging Ino.

"AZAMI, YOU ARE A FUCKING BITCH!" Ino pointed her finger accusingly.

"YEA, WELL AT LEAST I'M NOT A WHORE!"

"So close," Tenten sighed.

Sakura watched the exchange of names take place. They absolutely hated each other. The bad part is that Azami was winning by getting on Ino's nerves.

"Ne, Ino? Just stop, you are only giving her what she wants."

"NO WAY! I AM NOT GOING—"

Then gasps were heard through out the room, mostly from the girls. (Obviously, you know what's coming) Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru had entered the room. Sakura blushed and looked downwards immediately. Her hands ran through her hair in hope to fix any problems. She saw Sasuke scanning the room with his dark, obsidian eyes. Oh God, how he looked so hot. Just standing there in all his glory. With those arms. Yea, just right.

Sakura assumed he was looking for empty seats. Then his eyes came down to hers. They locked for what seemed like minutes. Sakura felt heat rise rapidly to her cheeks. Then he broke the stare and sat a few seats behind her.

"SASUKE-KUN!" Azami's squeal broke Sakura from her daze. Azami dashed over to Sasuke followed by her clique. She felt bad for Sasuke, for she knew first hand what it felt like to be harassed by people that annoyed you. She fought the urge to slap Azami away from Sasuke.

Of course, Sasuke just 'hn-ed' and ignored them as Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru. Now don't get me wrong, the other three also have a fan club, just not as extreme.

Sakura sighed and just turned back towards the steaming Ino.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke had just walked into his homeroom seeing that annoying Ino girl fighting with what's-her-name. He wanted to make a quiet entrance to fool the fan girls in front of him. But no avail. Naruto just _had _to slam the door open. The idiot.

Then Sasuke spotted the girl named Sakura. Sasuke would only admit this to himself and no one else, but she did look hot. So damn innocent. It was so annoying. He just wanted to rip that smile off her face and... well, he wasn't sure. As you can tell, Sasuke was feeling moody.

As soon as the fan girls spotted him, he sighed in annoyance and stalked off toward an empty seat. Of course his friends followed, with Naruto talking something about Ichiraku's ramen. Sasuke sat a few seats behind the pink haired girl and stared off into space while Shikamaru and Naruto were talking. Neji was leaning back and relaxing.

"SASUKE-KUN!"

"OMG! WE LOVE YOU!!!"

"NO, I LOVE YOU MORE, SASUKE-KUN!"

'_Shit. Damn them to hell for annoying me like this.'_

They waited for about thirty minutes for their extremely late teacher. Sasuke, being the non-talker of the group had barely said a word. Even Neji was talking more, something about that Tenten girl…

His eyes drifted to the pink blob in front of him. That urge was building up inside him again. That urge to know more. That urge to talk… to that girl. He didn't exactly like the feeling, since he had nothing to say. So, Sasuke just watched as the Sakura girl laughed and chatted with her friends. She was definitely different. She didn't keep looking back at him and giggling that annoying giggle. God, how that annoyed him. She just ran her fingers through her hair, mindlessly playing with her earring. Her slender fingers ran up and down her cheek, just so…

Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts. He wouldn't let himself be distracted, especially by someone he hasn't necessarily met yet. He had to be emotionless, for the sake of achieving his goal.

POOF!

Finally, that damn Kakashi arrived.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura turned to see a familiar silver-haired sensei poof into the room with the orange book that she has seen him carry around a lot.

"Hello, class. I'm terribly sorry I'm late. I—"

"SHUT IT, YOU DAMN LIAR!" Half the class yelled.

Kakashi sighed. Sakura could see his one visible eye pass over each and every student. Finally, he looked at Sakura. She immediately recognized him.

..FLASHBACK..

"_Sakura, I would like you to meet someone that will add a significantly good amount of training to your schedule. His name is Hatake Kakashi," Tsunade introduced._

_A twelve-year old Sakura looked at the newcomer with interest. To her, he was dressed very strangely. Especially with that mask pulled over half his face. And what's up with the lopsided headband? She thought the ninjas of Konaha were dignified! And his hair! Was that style even possible?_

"_Ne, nice to meet you," Sakura greeted shyly. She could tell this guy grinned by the way his mask moved. _

"_Nice to meet you, too, Sakura." He then reached above her head ruffled her hair. She giggled. He continued to speak, "I'm mostly going to help you with your basic genjustu. And from what I hear from Tsunade-sama and your excellent chakra control, it'll be a cinch for you. Genjustu is mostly based on chakra control."_

_Sakura nodded her head in understanding._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_KAKA-SENSEI! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?!?!" screamed an annoyed Sakura. She had been waiting for hours and he still hasn't shown up. She's had to deal with Tsunade and her extra laps and push ups because he was late. She had been training with Kakashi for a few months now and he was actually pretty good._

_The familiar poof finally came around._

"_Aa, sorry I'm late, Sakura. I…err… got lost on the road of life!"_

_Sakura twitched._

"_DO YOU REALLY EXPECT ME TO BELIEVE THAT SHIT?!?!" She exploded and hit Kakashi upside the head with her new-found strength._

"_Sakura, language," scolded her blonde sensei._

.END FLASHBACK.

"Well, it's nice to see one of my favorite students again." Sakura could see his visible eye crinkle from his invisible smile.

"OHAYO, KAKA-SENSEI!!" Sakura uncharacteristically jumped up and gave her old sensei a bear hug. The class just stared wide-eyed. Kakashi chuckled. Sakura then let go and sat back down in her seat as if nothing happened.

"Well then class, since I wasn't here yesterday— and don't ask what I did, Naruto. I am going to give you assigned seats."

It only took five seconds for fan girls and fan boys were begging Kakashi for them to be seated with Sasuke and Sakura. Kakashi yelled over the crowd, "I have already made up the seat chart, so sit back down."

Kakashi started to call out names and pointing to where they would be sitting. Some people muttered about being too old for this.

"Yokuro Azami and… Akukura Hachiro. Please sit over there."

Azami protested, "But Kakashi-sensei, I want to sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"Too bad. Okay, next is Hyuuga Neji and… Tenten. Sit there." Neji calmly walked over toward where Kakashi was pointing while Tenten blushed. There were also many protests on girls wanting to sit next to Neji.

"Uzamaki Naruto and… Hyuuga Hinata." Hinata was about to faint, but not before Naruto dragged her off to their seat talking about what great friends they are going to be.

"Nara Shikamaru and…Yamanaka Ino." Ino wore a big smile as she dragged Shikamaru off.

Kakashi sighed, "And now, Uchiha Sasuke and… (obvious) Sakura." Sakura became stiff as Sasuke smirked. Loud screams of protest shot through the air. Especially from Azami.

"WHAAAAAAAATTT?!?! I WANTED TO SIT NEXT TO SASUKE-KUN, KAKASHI-SENSEI! WHY DOES _SHE_ GET TO?!"

"Because Sakura is not easily distracted, unlike you, Yokuro. Now take your seat and shut up."

Sakura shyly made her way to her seat next to Sasuke and quietly set her books down. She suddenly found her shoes to be very interesting. Sasuke continued to smirk as he glanced at the pink haired girl next to him. Sakura could feel his eyes upon her. All the sudden, Sakura felt her hair being pulled behind her ear and her seatmate's breathe against her ear.

"Hello, Sakura," he whispered huskily. She could feel glares coming at her from all directions. Her face heated up wildly. Sakura squirmed wildly in her seat.

"Sasuke!"

"In the crook of the neck." Sasuke answered, looking up at the silver-haired jounin.

"Yes, in the crook of the neck is where a body can be easily paralyzed. Now…"

Kakashi continued his lecture. Sakura hadn't even noticed he was teaching yet. It was hard to pay attention to anything with a hot guy breathing against your ear.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **So, yea. Not all that great but, yea. I can't wait to write next chapter! I got a few plans in my head that I got to write out! Not as long as last chapter, but oh well.

Ok, the thing about no last name for Sakura is that since she's adopted, she didn't want to use her adopted last name. But she can't remember what her last name is. She'll get her last name in a few more chapters, just not right now. Just wanted to get that out.

REVIEW!!!


	6. Chapter 5: Chicken Head

**Author's Note: **Yup! Bet you guys didn't think I'd update that fast, did ya?! I feel so proud of myself, not waiting long months to update! He he!!!!!!!!!!! Well here you go!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto… because if I did Sasuke would be Hokage of Oto and Sakura would be his wife and they'd live happily ever after. And of course Naruto would be Hokage of Konaha with his wife Hinata!**

**Changing Hearts**

_Last time on CH:_

"_Hello, Sakura," he whispered huskily. She could feel glares coming at her from all directions. Her face heated up wildly. Sakura squirmed wildly in her seat._

"_Sasuke!"_

"_In the crook of the neck." Sasuke answered, looking up at the silver-haired jounin._

"_Yes, in the crook of the neck is where a body can be easily paralyzed. Now…"_

_Kakashi continued his lecture. Sakura hadn't even noticed he was teaching yet. It was hard to pay attention to anything with a hot guy breathing against your ear._

Chapter 5: Chicken Head

Sakura wasn't able to pay attention at all that whole class. The oh so very seducing Sasuke just wouldn't stop messing with her. His hands run through her long hair over and over and they sometimes made their way around her shoulders. Sakura would then have to raise her hand to ask Kakashi a random question so Sasuke would keep his hands to himself. Another thing he would do is whisper random things into her ear as she would blush profusely from the contact. It was almost like he was trying to push her over the edge. And to think that she would have to deal with it for the rest of the year…

As soon as the bell rang, Sakura dashed for the bathroom to calm herself down. She looked at her face to see that her cheeks were rivaling a red rose. Her hair was just as it had been, only a few mess-ups here and there from Sasuke. She was a little irritated with Kakashi for supposedly not noticing.

After Sakura had calmed herself down, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata walked in also fixing their hair and make-up. Ino was the first to speak.

"So, I guess Sasuke was being pretty 'friendly' back at Kakashi's, eh?"

Sakura's face colored once more, "Don't remind me, I still have no idea what Kaka-sensei was teaching with Sasuke breathing down my neck."

Tenten giggled, "Well, I like where I'm sitting. Neji's a good influence."

"Yea right, you were totally flirting with my cousin, Tenten-chan," Hinata commented.

"It's hard not to flirt, he's HOT! Besides, I didn't expect _him_ to flirt **back**, him being Neji."

Ino piped up, "Speaking of flirting back, why weren't _you_, Hina-chan?"

"… I don't want to flirt with a person who won't return my feelings…"

"Oh please, Hinata-chan! Naruto is sooo interested in you!" Sakura encouraged.

"I don't know…"

Sakura sent a disbelieving look her way, "I'm sure that Naruto would totally ask you out in only a few days if you just flirt back! You don't even have to flirt! Just talk!"

Hinata smiled, "I'll try next time he talks to me…" She responded quietly.

Tenten turned the attention over to Ino, "So Ino, was operation "Get Shikamaru to Flirt Back" a success?"

Ino's expression turned into an annoyed one, "I had to save his butt five times from getting in trouble! He kept on falling asleep! Even when I talked to him!!!"

She sighed in annoyance. Then the bell rang.

"Oi, Sakura! We got to get to Gym!" Tenten called as she dashed out of the door. Sakura quickly followed behind.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tenten, are you sure this is my size?" Sakura questioned. She held up a white T-shirt with some _very _short-looking shorts.

Tenten groaned, "Yea, our perverted principal made it small in size."

Sakura could tell what Tenten meant by "small". Her shorts were little above the halfway point of her thigh and were very tight-looking. Her shirt was also the same issue.

Sakura sweat-dropped and sighed. She stepped into the bathroom and quickly changed into her uniform.

"Hey, Sakura. I'll meet you outside!"

"'Kay!"

Sakura continued to fight with her uniform to make it a little more modest, but no avail. She eventually gave up and tied back her hair into a ponytail. Sakura finally exited the bathroom looking for Tenten.

To her discomfort, numerous catcalls were heard. Sakura just blushed and hoped to find those two brown panda buns that she was desperately searching for.

"Hmm… Tenten where are you?" Sakura mumbled to herself. She had to find her quickly for the fan boys were closing in. Her eyes scanned the back wall…. SUCCESS!!! Panda buns at twelve o'clock! Sakura pushed her way through the crowd and saw that she was talking with the kid named Neji.

"Tenten!" Sakura called.

Tenten turned around and waved. Sakura reached the pair.

"Neji-kun, this is Sakura-chan! She's new around here. Sakura-chan, this is Neji-kun!"

Neji stuck out his hand and politely said, "Nice to meet you."

Sakura shook his hand and replied, "Same here."

Sakura could tell why Tenten like him. He was very handsome, even for a guy with that long of hair. His eyes were also mesmerizing, a light shade of purple and opal. The boy's uniform was a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Konaha symbol on the right side and some black, basketball shorts His body was a lot like Sasuke's body, lean and fit. On top of that, he is polite and respectable. Sakura thought that Tenten and he would make a great couple.

Sakura chatted with Neji and Tenten for a while. Neji seemed to be a lot more like Sasuke than she had noticed. He always gave short answers, stared off into space, and had a serious look on his face. Sakura noticed Neji's eyes travel over the top over her own head and his lips formed into a smirk. Sakura turned around to come face to face with none other than Uchiha Sasuke. He had a wide smirk on his face and was looking straight into her eyes. Sakura's face heated up at the closeness. Why did he have to look so hot in that uniform?!

'_**GAH!!! LET ME OUT!! I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM, I WANT HIM!!!!' Inner Sakura yelled as she struggled under the chains Outer Sakura had restrained her to.**_

'_Oh Kami-sama, I'm even having trouble not jumping on top of him!'_

"Ohayou, Sasuke-san," Sakura greeted shyly as she stepped back a step to create more space.

Sasuke frowned at the formality.

Sasuke rose back up to his normal stature, with that smirk plastered back on his face.

"Hn… Pinky."

Sakura blinked once.

Then twice.

Three times…

A low growl escaped from Sakura's throat. Sasuke raise one of his eyebrows. Sakura looked up to him with fire in her eyes. NO ONE SHOULD EVER CALL HER 'PINKY'.

"What did you call me…?" Sakura asked threateningly.

Sasuke's smirk grew wider than ever as he bent back down to Sakura's level, "Pink-y."

Sakura raised her hand up to slap his face as hard as she could, but Sasuke caught it in an instant.

'_He's fast.'_

Their noses were barely touching, "Tch, not fast enough."

Sakura frowned. She didn't need to be told that she wasn't fast enough! It was QUITE obvious. Sasuke continued to wear that annoying smirk. He was taunting her and she could tell.

"Let go of me." Sakura tried tugging her hand away, but no avail.

"Why?" Sasuke asked tauntingly.

Sakura had no clue how she got up against the wall, but she was starting to enjoy the closeness of their bodies. He seemed to be getting closer to her face. How the hell is he still not touching her face?!

Neji's voice brought Sakura out of her trance, "Come on Uchiha, leave the poor girl alone."

Sasuke rose back up to his normal stance and stuffed his hands into his pockets, "Hn."

Neji started to walk away with Sasuke, "See ya later, Ten."

Sakura looked around and saw her classmates staring at what Sasuke did to her. An annoyed look spread across Sakura's face.

"Damn you, chicken head," Sakura mumbled, low enough so that it seemed that the retreating Uchiha couldn't hear it. Next thing Sakura knew was that she was against the wall again with her feet dangling from the ground.

"What. Did. You. Say," Sasuke asked calmly, yet in an intimidating manor.

Sakura 'eep'-ed, "I… uh…nothing!" Sakura wasn't that confident to stand up to the 'almighty' Uchiha.

Sasuke pushed her harder against the wall. Sakura groaned in pain. She couldn't feel her hands and he was kneeing her in the stomach.

"Ow! Put me down!"

To her surprise, he obeyed. He was smirking sadistically down to her. He was going to do something; she knew it.

"Sasuke, what are you—," Sakura gasped.

Sasuke's head was now buried in the space between her head. She could feel what she was doing there.

Nip.

Lick.

Bite.

Suck.

Kiss.

Breathe.

Taste.

Sasuke continued to do these movements up and down her neck. Red marks were visible along her jaw line. Sakura was shaking from the new sensations. Why was he doing this? She couldn't even move her mouth as it stayed partial opened. He was so damn good at this. Sasuke had moved up to her earlobe and then her cheek. He was so close from taking her first kiss, only a few centimeters away. While Sasuke was in the zone, Sakura looked around at the "perverted" watchers. She wished he could at least do this in private.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke, on the other hand, was totally checked out of the outside world. He was lost in Sakura's scent and taste. Her skin tasted peachy and sweet. Yes, Sasuke doesn't like sweets. Doesn't like to eat them at least. Tasting them is perfectly fine. Her scent was unforgettable. It was unique and original. It was like the strawberry fields he used to enjoy with his mother back at the Uchiha estate. Sakura's gasping was also amusing to the Uchiha. Unfortunately, someone was stupid enough to intrude.

"UCHIHA-KUN! DO NOT DEFILE THIS WONDERFUL GODDESS OF A WOMAN!" Shouted a new voice from the crowd.

Sasuke broke apart from the flustered kunoichi and glared at the person who interrupted their moment. His glare intensified as he saw who it was. He glanced back at Sakura and saw she had a confused and disgusted look on her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yea, the chapter was REALLY REALLY REALLY REALLY short and I'm sorry!

dodges pickles and banana peels

I just wanted to put in this chapter ASAP! And I was getting lazy… sorry!

REVIEW!!!


	7. Chapter 6: The Fight

**Author's Note: **YESS!! I finally updated! Sorry it took so long!!! Thank you so much to…

Lina Mistress of Elements

xX-Arianna-hime-Xx

Kakurine IL

Animechikk

Shinobi of life

Chii-yaan

For giving me some ideas!!!

Yea, I sorta made it obvious to who the "mystery" person is… ON WITH THE CHAPTER!!!

**Disclaimer skit-**

Me: So for the disclaimer I have a special guest!!! drum rolls…….. SASUKE!!! SQUEE!!!!

Sasuke: Great, another fangirl… hn.

Me: SHUT IT!! It's not my fault you're my favorite!!!

Sasuke: Whatever.

Me: Sasuke, I bound and gagged you for a reason. Say the godamn disclaimer!

Sasuke: If I say it, will you let me go?

Me: Suuuuuure….crosses fingers

Sasuke: Miyako-hime does not own Naruto… if she did, I would be married to Sakura-chan and forgive my brother. Now untie me.

Me: OOOOO! You never said please!!! Now I'll never let you goooo!!! Mwahhahaha!!!

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 6: The Fight

_Last time on CH:_

_Sasuke, on the other hand, was totally checked out of the outside world. He was lost in Sakura's scent and taste. Her skin tasted peachy and sweet. Yes, Sasuke doesn't like sweets. Doesn't like to eat them at least. Tasting them is perfectly fine. Her scent was unforgettable. It was unique and original. It was like the strawberry fields he used to enjoy with his mother back at the Uchiha estate. Sakura's gasping was also amusing to the Uchiha. Unfortunately, someone was stupid enough to intrude._

"_UCHIHA-KUN! DO NOT DEFILE THIS WONDERFUL GODDESS OF A WOMAN!" Shouted a new voice from the crowd._

_Sasuke broke apart from the flustered kunoichi and glared at the person who interrupted their moment. His glare intensified as he saw who it was. He glanced back at Sakura and saw she had a confused and disgusted look on her face._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was a little freaked out by what this guy had just said, yet she received shouts like that through the first part of her day. He looked oddly alike her spandex-wearing sensei talking loudly to a purple haired lady. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and saw that he was clearly annoyed.

"Fuck off, Lee," Sasuke spouted venomously.

"No! I shall not stand by and watch you break yet another girl's heart! She deserves much more than you usually give, Uchiha-kun! Someone with much youthfulness!!"

The boy Sasuke called Lee did a strange pose and Sakura was nearly blinded by that white glint of his creepy smile. She felt Sasuke flinch with disgust. Walking towards Sakura, he took Sakura's hand and brought her close to him. She was very uncomfortable. He spoke softly.

"Sakura-hime, I am Rock Lee! You are truly a woman of beauty and I feel honored to be aloud to touch these soft hands of yours," Sakura mentally noted that she never told him to hold her like this," Do not waste time with someone of no youth, for I would be humbled and honored if we were to share a romantic bond."

Sakura only understood that his name was Rock Lee and something about youth, the rest was like old English for her.

"Wait, what'd you—" But she couldn't finish her sentence for Sasuke had just kicked Lee away from her and pulled her behind him.

"SASUKE!"

But Sasuke did seem to hear her as he got into a fighting stance. Lee seemed to have recovered from his powerful kick and got also into a fighting stance. Then Sakura herself be pulled backwards by Tenten.

Sakura argued, "Tenten! Let go of me! They're going to fight! I have to stop it!"

"Sakura, this is how guys settle things here. You can't stop it. When two guys fight over a girl, they basically challenge each other to see who the better man is. It's a matter of pride. You'll see how much ego matters here. There's no point in stopping it, especially when it's Sasuke."

Sakura just stood there and watched the fight begin. Lee was the first to charge. She saw that he was very speedy and wondered whether Sasuke could match it. Sasuke was about to dodge it but wasn't fast enough and got a high speed kick into his ribs. About a second passed as Sasuke poof-ed into a log. Sakura immediately recognized it as a replacement jutsu.

Sakura saw slight shock on Lee's face as he looked around hurriedly. Sakura also looked around and didn't see Sasuke pop out any where. Left, right, in front, behind, up,… DOWN! He was below Lee! Sure enough, hands rose from the ground. Lee noticed also and jumped quickly from his place. Sasuke's hands sunk back into the ground and a poof was heard from behind Lee. Sakura's eyes widened as she looked at Sasuke. His eyes were red. But before Sakura could fully register, Sasuke blurred as he did a round house kick to Lee's head. He got the full blow and slammed into the wall next to him. Sasuke disappeared again and reappeared in front of Sakura while standing cockily.

"Is that all you got?" sneered Sasuke as he pierced Lee with his red eyes.

"You are stronger than last time, Uchiha-kun," replied Lee as he stood up slowly, "But I shall prove otherwise."

'_Last time?'_ Sakura thought.

The fight continued on as Sakura got worried for each boy's safety.

Sasuke yelled out, "Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu!"

Lee's eye's widened as he nearly missed the fireball.

"Why don't the teachers stop it?" Sakura asked with her voice shaking.

"'Cause they see it like training," Neji replied.

"Can't you stop it?"

"Uchiha would kill me in the process."

She looked back at the fight and it looked as though it had stopped. They were both breathing hard and Sakura could see many bruises start to form on both of them. Suddenly, Lee collapsed. He was exhausted and didn't seem that he could move a muscle. He had strained his muscles too much with the high speed taijutsu.

Then something else caught Sakura's eye. A spark went across Sasuke's hand and also something red was glowing on the back of his neck. His eyes held bloodlust. Why wasn't he stopping? He obviously won! Sasuke needs to stop. Sakura screamed these thoughts in her mind as fear overcame her. It didn't even seem this fight was about her anymore. She glanced over at the teachers and saw their hands near their kunai pouch as they watch what was going to happen next. Sakura new they noticed Sasuke. She glanced back at him and saw the spark growing bigger as she heard the sound of birds develop…

She immediately recognized the jutsu. The sound of a thousand birds. Kaka-sensei's jutsu. Chidori.

Everything went in slow motion from there. Sakura dashed toward the fight before Tenten could grab a hold of her. She could only here her own voice and the crackling of birds as she grabbed a hold of Sasuke's shirt and wrapped her arms fully around his stomach. Never was she more scared in her entire life than she was now. Sasuke peered down at her with the comas in his eyes spinning rapidly. All Sakura could see was rage. She started to shake as her eyes started to well up with tears.

"Sasuke…" Sakura spoke softly. She could feel the red, inflamed markings on his back heat up through his shirt.

"Stop… please, stop. You're going to kill him." Her voice cracked as her tears leaked out.

Sasuke continued to stare at her. All the sudden, Sakura could feel the markings retreat and disappear. Sasuke closed and opened his eyes slowly as they turned back to coal black eyes and the Chidori went out. Sasuke fell to his knees as he cried out in pain while clutching his shoulder where the marks retreated. By this time, the spandex sensei was over by Lee while the purple haired lady was standing over her and Sasuke.

"You lost control of the mark again, Uchiha." Her tone was harsh.

Sasuke grunted.

"Sakura, you were trained in the medical arts, heal him while I go fetch Kakashi." The lady sped off. Sakura wondered how she knew her name, but didn't think much of it. By this time, Lee had gone to the infirmary.

"Sasuke, can I see it?" she asked softly. Neji and Tenten had come over.

"No."

"Please?"

"…No."

"Sasuke… I'll make it feel better."

Sakura blushed as he laid his head against her chest. She gently moved his hand away from his shoulder to see a fiery red circles and comas swirling rapidly around it, much like what his eyes looked like. Sakura held her hand, which was glowing with green chakra, over the mark.

Sasuke groaned.

Sakura furrowed her eyebrows, "Does that hurt?"

"No, it feels good."

Sakura sweat dropped. She was about to move on to his other injuries when she was knocked over and away from Sasuke.

"Oh my god! Sasuke-kun!! Are you alright!?"

"Sasuke-kun! Let me help you!"

"I LOVE YOU, SASUKE-KUN!!"

Sakura muttered, "Bitches." And walked back to the girl's locker room for class was over.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hey."

Sakura turned around as she came out of the locker room. It was Sasuke in all his glory smirking.

He held up a bandaged hand, "You forgot one."

Sakura blushed, "Sorry…"

Sakura backed into the wall as Sasuke stepped toward her. He trapped her with his arms and leaned his forehead against hers.

"What class do you have next?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "W-what?"

"I hate repeating myself, Pinky."

She growled, "I have Village History, Chicken Head."

"I'm going to walk you then." Sasuke still had on his arrogant smirk.

"And why would you do that? You're going to be late for your own class."

"I want to. Now come on." He dragged Sakura out the gym doors.

Sakura smiled as she thought, _'I guess I'm glad that he notices me. I'm actually starting to fall for him.' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Yea its really short, but I'm not going to be able to update for a while. Tomorrow I'm having surgery and gona be sleepin a lot. So I just wanted to give you guys something cause its been a while!

Sasuke isn't that much in character as he is in the series. That's because he hasn't lost his family and doesn't really have much of a reason to be angsty. Just wanted to point that out!

REVIEW!!!


	8. Chapter 7: Sasuke's Family

**Author's Note:** I'm back!!!! YAY! I feel sooo much better. The surgery went great but in the surgery they decided to take out my wisdom teeth too, but I still have one of them in there and I don't know why… Any way, I try to make this chapter a good chapter! Just tell me if you want more fluff or other couple fluff and I'll write it in! I think I might put Itachi and Sasori in this chapter. Sasu-kun is still my favorite but Sasori-kun's my new found obsession.

Thank you sooo much for the reviews!! I can't believe I'm almost to 100 already!!! throws gooey cookies to everyone

**Disclaimer SKIT:**

Me: YEYE! I'm so happy!!! Sasori-kun's going to do the disclaimer today!!!!!!!

Sasori: Yay.

Me: You could try to at least act happy.

Sasori: I only came because you took Hiruko.

Me: Yea, and I'll give him back once you say the disclaimer.

Sasori: sighs Miyako-hime doesn't own me or the Naruto series. If she did, I would be alive.

Me: Good boy! Oh and by the way, I accidentally set Hiruko on fire… GOMEN!!!

**Changing Hearts**

Chapter 7: Sasuke's Family

It's been a few weeks since the sprawl between Sasuke and Rock Lee. Sakura was a bit worried for Sasuke because she had no idea what that mark was about and nobody seemed to want to tell her. Sasuke was very reluctant when she tried to pry information out of him. His face would always turn dark and he would just 'hn' her and look out the window.

Other than that, she and Sasuke were turning into close friends, much to the fangirl's dismay.

That late morning, Sakura walked into her genjustu class. Naruto, Hinata, and Sasuke were all in her class, which made her extremely happy. She plopped herself next to Hinata. Sasuke sat across from her as Naruto was next to him chatting with Hinata.

"Hey, pinky," Sasuke greeted with a smirk on his face.

Sakura kicked him underneath the desks, hard.

"Shit, don't kick so hard." Sasuke rubbed his shin.

"Well, then stop calling me pinky, chicken head!"

He only replied with a smirk.

"Stop it with that damn smirk, too!"

It only grew wider. Sakura stuck her tongue out cutely. She saw that Sasuke's smirk had completely disappeared from his face. He stared intently at her, eyes filled with a hidden emotion.

"Careful, pinky," Sasuke said in a low voice, almost growling.

Sakura put on a confused face but didn't have time to respond, for her genjustu teacher, Kurenai-sensei, walked in.

"Okay, class. Today I'm assigning you guys a project. It'll be due after the New Year holidays. Plenty of time for you and your _partner_. Procrastination is not an option for this assignment. You will need to learn two high-class jutsus and research the origin of that jutsu. The paper will not be as important as the performance of the jutsu itself. You may choose your partners now."

Sakura froze. She saw in the corner of her eye the boys of the class running in slow motion towards her.

'_Not good. Not good. NOT GOOD!'_

'_**Run for the hills!!!'**_

Sakura looked for some escape.

'_There's no where to run! I'm doomed!'_

'_**I'll keep you in my prayers.'**_

Suddenly, a figure blocked her view of the rampaging fanboys.

"Sakura's _my_ partner," the figure growled.

Sakura's eyes widened. It was Sasuke. Happiness bubbled up inside her. She loved it when he protected her. She always tries to trick herself that it's a romantic gesture, but in her mind she knows it's because he knows her fanboys annoy her as much as his fangirls. Sakura considers herself lucky to be one of Sasuke's close friends, especially since she's a girl. She knows that she has a big crush on him but doesn't want to become one of his fangirls.

As the fanboys grouched away, so did the fangirls, glaring at Sakura the whole way. _'Phew.'_

"I meant it."

Sakura looked back up at Sasuke, who was staring back with his usual, emotionless façade.

"Huh?"

All the sudden, Sasuke's face was centimeters away from Sakura's, noses touching.

"You are my partner." Sakura's face heated up. Sasuke's eyes continued to look hard into hers.

Sakura stammered, "R-really?"

"Hai." Sasuke's breath blew across her lips. Sakura licked her lips, thinking she could almost taste the coffee he had this morning in the cafeteria. His eyes watched her lips, a growl almost unheard escaping.

Though their moment was cut short because of a certain Kyuubi vessel.

"NANI?! Sasuke-teme! You're supposed to be MY partner! I'm gonna fail the paper if not!"

Sasuke glared, "Why don't you partner up with Hinata-san, _dobe_."

"YOU BASTARD! I should— wait, Hinata-chan? YEA!!" Naruto turned his head to the red-faced Hyuuga, "Ne, Hinata-chan? Will you be my partner? You're so smart and talented that this assignment would be a piece of cake for us!"

Hinata looked flattered and embarrassed at the same time, "Of c-course, Naruto-kun."

Sakura smiled at the couple. They were so cute for each other.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was relieved it was the end of the day. Getting back into the swing of school takes a toll, especially when it's a ninja school. She couldn't wait to get home and relax on her bed and read the rest of her favorite book, Eclipse. Just as she stepped out of the school grounds and on the sidewalk, a motorcycle sped and stopped right in front of her.

"AHH!" Sakura jumped in the air.

"Hn, you're suppose to be a ninja," said the helmeted man on the motorcycle.

She immediately recognized the voice, "It's not like a motorcycle would almost run me over everyday, _Uchiha_."

Sasuke pulled off her helmet smirking, "Expect the unexpected."

Sakura growled and started to walk away. She only got about a step away when the said Uchiha appeared in front of her.

"Aww, Sakura-_chan_'s mad at me," he taunted with a fake pout. (I know, wayyyy OOC)

Sakura gave him an annoyed look. She knew he only did that to mess with her. He could see her weakness when he called her that.

"What gave you that idea, Sasuke-_kuuun?"_ He only smirked wider.

Then Sasuke's emotionless face came back, "Anyway, you're coming home with me today."

"Why?" Sakura asked with a confused look.

"'Cause I want to start working on our project. The jutsu I want you to learn takes a while."

Sakura groaned, "Do I even have a say in this?"

"Not really."

Sasuke grabbed her by the wrist and handed her a helmet. She sighed and climbed on the back of his motorcycle and wrapped her arms around his waist. Sakura's eyes widened in realization as they sped off.

_She was going to Uchiha Sasuke's house._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura was even more amazed when they arrived at Sasuke's house. It was probably the biggest, yet simplistic house she has ever seen. She saw the Uchiha fans displayed honorably as she passed the concrete walls of the rest of the Uchiha district. She saw some people on the side of the road stare at them as they passed. As she suspected, Sasuke didn't seem to bring a lot of visitors to his house.

Especially when they're girls.

Sakura and Sasuke passed many houses. She noted that the color scheme of the district was traditional blue, black, and white. Sakura liked the traditional atmosphere. It was like she was getting a good taste of old, ninja Japanese culture.

"We're here." Sakura snapped out of her gaze to see Sasuke already off the bike pulling off his helmet. He looked so sexy when he did.

Sakura followed the suit and grabbed her messenger bag. She looked up in awe at what she guessed was the main house. It was grand, yet sophisticated. She marveled how big the large, wooden front doors were when they walked inside.

"Sasuke-sama, would you like for me to announce to the Mistress that you are home? And with a friend?" Sakura turned around and saw a young looking maid eyeing her with interest.

"Hai, and tell her that we'll be up in my room working on a project. Come on Sakura." He pulled again on Sakura's wrist as they headed toward the enormous flight of stairs.

As they headed up, the maid quickly said, "Oh, Sasuke-sama, your brother is home as well."

Sakura saw Sasuke go ridged. _'Sasuke has a brother?'_ Sakura thought.

All the sudden, Sasuke pulled Sakura up the stairs and through twisting halls like a rag doll at ninja speed. _Why is Sasuke acting so strange? Shouldn't he be happy his brother's home?_

"Come on. Quickly, before—"

"Otouto, I see you're home. And you've brought a friend," a new voice said behind them.

Sakura and Sasuke turned around at the same time. She saw three very hot men standing a few feet before her. One of them looked exactly like Sasuke only his hair was longer and spike-less, and he had mature lines under his eyes. The other two seemed slightly familiar to Sakura. One had long blonde hair, half of it tied almost to the top of his head. He had piercing blue eyes. He was smirking at her. The other had dark, auburn hair with eyes to match. His face was so smooth looking; it was almost as if it was made out of porcelain. He smiled down at her as realization hit her.

_Flashback_

_Sakura was walking through an art gallery with her master, Tsunade, at her side. She gazed wonderingly at the strange art that was held before her. They were puppets with no strings. They seemed to have been frozen in place. Sakura was very interested in them because different kinds of ninja weapons were poking out of them. They were also positioned in the weirdest poses._

"_Tsunade-sempai, why are we here?" Sakura questioned._

"_We are here to see an old friend of mine. He is the head of this art gallery and is also a ninja part time. I must convince him to become full time. You can stay in the gallery while I go out back to look for him."_

_Sakura nodded obediently._

_One sculpture had caught her eye. She walked over to a bug-like contraption that resembled a human in not so many ways as the others .There was a large shield on its back and very many loose rags. Multiple arms stuck out on each side. The most interesting part was the iron that seemed to be melded out of the creature's mouth._

"_This one is called Hiruko."_

"_YIP!" Sakura jumped in surprise as she turned around to see a very attractive man that seemed to look like he was just out of high school._

_Sakura blushed, "Hiruko?"_

_The man smiled, "Hai, I like to name my creations."_

_Sakura's face lit up, "AH! So you're the artist!"_

_The man kept his smile, "Hai, I'm Sasori. What is you're name, hime-chan?"_

_Sakura blushed hard, "…Sakura."_

"_Hehe, Kawaii. So tell me, Sakura-chan, what do you think of my art?" Sasori ruffled her hair affectionately. Sakura, the naïve twelve-year old girl, could only blush more and look down._

_She looked back up and smiled, "Hiruko is my favorite!"_

_Sasori chuckled, "You're so kawaii, hime-chan. Now tell me, why are you here? I highly doubt you came hear on your own free will." _

"_Oh, my shishou, Tsunade, is looking for the head of the gallery."_

_He sighed, "Ugh, that old hag is here?"_

_BAM! There was a loud crash and yelling coming from the back room._

"_DEIDERA NO BAKA! You get Sasori's ass right now before I punch you to oblivion!" came the said teacher._

"_AHH! SASORI-SEMPAI!! SHE'S BACK!!!", came another new voice._

_A blonde man came running out of the back room with Tsunade close behind._

"_Ohayou, Tsunade," Sasori greeted._

"_Ahh, Sakura. I see you've met Sasori."_

_Sakura nodded. The blonde man glanced down at her._

"_Ahh, so this is your little protégé, baa-san," he commented and then chuckled, "She's pretty cute."_

_Bam! Tsunade whacked the man she called Deidera on the head again._

"_Hentai," Sasori muttered._

_End of Flashback_

"Sas-kun! Dei-kun!" Sakura cheered. In the corner of her eye she saw both Uchihas looking pretty confused.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note: WOO! Longer chappy! I'm sooo happy about this chapter! I loved righting it! Possessive Sasuke equals sexy Sasuke. ;D REVIEW!!!**

**Future Rant: I am so tired of seeing Sakura bashing everywhere I look! I'll rant in the next chapter! BUT TELL ME IF YOU AGREE WITH MEE!!**


	9. Chapter 8: Sasuke's Family Pt 2

**Author's Note:** hiya! So, here's a newwww chappy!!! Yeyyyya! Don't ask… I should be working on a Chinese culture project right now but I don't feel like concentrating, soooo nyah! But before we get to the chapter, I'd like to give my rant. (don't worry, I still will write a long chapter, I feel your pain. I hate it when people post lyrics to a chapter which takes up half of it!)

**Sakura-bashing rant: **

**Okay, so the Sakura bashing should really stop right now. I'm so getting sick of them calling her a bitch and what not even when she has obviously become a hell of a lot cooler in the "Shippuden". Even some people who support SasuSaku find some way to bash her in their stories! It is just getting annoying. In my opinion, Sakura really was only annoying up until she cut her hair. I just think it should stop. Even in the "What would the Naruto characters think of you" quizzes (yea, I take them! They're fun!), they freaking use the "before the chunin exams" Sakura just to make her look stupid. Ugh, they also make Ino look bad as well! I'm not much of a fan, but she really isn't in a lot of the series to even be bashed… there's no point.**

**The logical side: These aren't real characters people!! Then why bash them!! It's not going to make them change! Kishimoto-sama (I praise him for make Naruto!) is the creator and is the only one with that ability. So, say you dislike a character, but don't go making fanart and stories about killing the character! Geez, it's just stupid.**

**I'm sorta guilty when it comes to bashing too, don't get me wrong. I freaking hate Karin (…the douche bag.. If anyone has ever listened to Dane cook, then they'd know :D). She is just like the 12-year old Sakura, but 15! I think that's even worse than Sakura. At least she grew out of that!**

**So, this turned from a Sakura bashing rant to an all character bashing rant… but you guys get my point.**

**Disclaimer:**

Me: Soooo, after that very short rant ( wanted to write the chapter so bad), I now invite…. Tobi-kun:3!!!

Tobi: waves maniacally at readers in chibi form HIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!

Me: He's so cute!!!!! SQUEE!

Tobi: Miyako-chan! Can I do the disclaimer! CAN I? CAN I? PLLLEAEEAAAAAASE!!!

Me: grins You're annoyingly cute! Go ahead!

Tobi: Miyako-hime does not own Naruto or anything already owned in this chapter, if she did, then she'd bring back Deidara-sempai and Sasori-sampai.

Me: Arigatou! OH! Before you go, Tobi-kun. Answer this question for our readers, …are you Uchiha Obito?

Tobi: runs for the hills

Me: GAHHH! TOBI!!! DON'T MAKE ME LOCK YOU UP LIKE SASUKE-KUN and SASORI-KUN!!!

**Chapter 8:** Sasuke's Family Part 2

_Last time on CH:_

"_Sas-kun! Dei-kun!" Sakura cheered. In the corner of her eye she saw both Uchihas looking pretty confused._

Sasori chuckled lightly, "Sakura-hime, you've grown so beautifully since the last time I saw you."

"Ne, Sas-kun! I've missed you so much!" Sasuke watched wide-eyed and a little enviously as Sakura was hugging Sasori's waist and rubbing her face into his stomach. _'What the hell?! How does Sakura know these freaks?' _Sasuke thought, glaring.

"Ahh, Saku-chan! Don't leave me out!" complained Deidara. He took her by the waist and hugged her to his chest. Sasuke's glare narrowed. Meanwhile, Itachi just watched the scene before him, amused. Deidara and Sasori were both smothering the Sakura girl and his little brother was fuming right next to him. If Sasuke's frustration was energy, then he alone could fuel Tokyo.

A loud rupture of laughter came out of the cherry blossom's mouth, "Stop Dei-kun! AHAHA!! That tickles!!! HAHA!!" Deidara was rubbing his hands up and down her sides, leaving the youngest Uchiha why Sakura was so ticklish all the sudden. I mean, it looks more like he's trying to grope her with those freak-show—Realization hit him.

"Godamnit! You hentai!" Sasuke roughly pulled Sakura out of the clay master's arms, "Get those freak-of-nature hands of yours away from her!"

Deidara could only laugh, "These hands may be strange, but they make wondrous masterpieces!" He held up his right hand for Sasuke to see a tongue sticking out of the palm of his hand. He growled in annoyance.

"Ano, Sasuke, just forget about that. Could you please introduce me to your brother?" He glanced down at the girl in his arms, annoyed that she'd just let that pervert slip by, and watched her gaze curiously at Itachi. _'Hehe, she looks so cute when she does— whoa, no distractions Uchiha! You can't afford that.'_ Though he couldn't help but gaze at the girl. She was an annoyance. An annoyance he was glad to have.

"Sasuke?"

"Oh, um, this is Itachi. Itachi, this is Sakura."

Itachi smirked. His brother seemed to have a connection with this girl. At least he had good taste.

"Well, she is a cute one (insert smirk). Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." Sakura's eyes lit up at the sound of the suffix.

"Same here, Ita-sempai!"

Sasuke shot her a glare, "Come on. We got work to do." He dragged the poor girl off.

"Bye Sakura-hime! Come see my art gallery sometime! It's right next to a bakery in the center of town!" called Sasori as Sakura was carried away.

Once they were in Sasuke's room, he set her back on her feet.

"Sasuke! I wanted to at least say goodbye— WOAH!" Sakura stood wide eyed in the gigantic room before her.

It was definitely Sasuke's room. The walls were painted a dark blue and black curtains shaded the windows. Yet the thing that really surprised her was how MESSY the room was! Clothes, video game boxes, mangas, etc. were scattered all over the floor. His bed was surrounded with heavy curtains, but still visible were bundled up white and blue comforters. On the walls were posters of Japanese hard rock bands and some, surprisingly, American emo bands. There was also a computer, TV, and Wii.

"Sasuke, I didn't know you liked The Used! They have the weirdest songs (in a good way!), and My Chemical Romance?! I love them!"

"Hn, you don't seem the type to like pop rock or any rock for that matter."

Sakura walked over and looked closely at one of the Japanese posters, "I like any type of music. I don't really care what artist, but MCR has a lot of my favorite songs."

Sasuke nodded.

"If you like MCR, then you're bound to like some of these." Sasuke pointed toward the Japanese bands.

Sakura gazed at them.

Sasuke kicked aside some of his clothes to make a little more room for work. CRACK.

"Shit."

"What is it, Sasuke?" Sakura walked over to where Sasuke was picking up something. It was a picture and a broken frame. She guessed it was of his family because she could pinpoint Itachi, his mother, father, and little Sasuke himself, in front of the grand doors of their house. Sasuke was smiling with his teeth showing and was yanking on Itachi's arm. Sasuke's mother had a hand on his shoulder, smiling gentle. The only thing that seemed wrong about the picture was Sasuke's father. He wasn't smiling at all but had a hand on Itachi's shoulder. Pride was evident on his face.

Sakura cooed, "Ooohh! Sasuke! You look so cute! When did you become so evil! You looked so innocent!"

He merely glared at her.

"Ne, and Ita-sensei looks so young as well!"

"… Why don't I get a suffix?"

Sakura looked up wide-eyed, "Huh?"

"…You heard me."

"I know, but I don't get the question."

Sasuke sighed, "You give everyone you know so far suffixes, like your friends, Dei-_kun_, Sas-_kun_, even Ita-_sempai_! Who you just met today! Why don't I get one?"

Sakura giggled, "You're acting so silly! Why does it matter?"

Sasuke slumped down onto his bed.

"I don't know."

Sakura laid next to him on the bed, cuddling up in the blankets while Sasuke was left out in the cold. She only stuck the top part of her head out and blinked.

"If you want a suffix so bad, then how about Sasuke-san?" Sakura muffled. She knew that was going to annoy him.

Sasuke shut his eyes while flicking her forehead, "Try again."

"Sasuke-chan?"

Glare.

"Definitely not Sasuke-sama."

"Why not? Itachi gets to be your _sempai_," Sasuke comment, mocking her voice.

"Because he's older and wiser than me, you're only one of those to, and by a few months I might add." Sakura smirked at her insult. (I know Sakura is actually a few months older but I just felt like it being the opposite way).

Sasuke frowned.

"Shishou?"

"NO!"

"Well then, you've given me no choice." Sasuke ripped the covers off of Sakura and placed his hands and knees on both sides of her body. Sakura shivered from the sudden cold, but quickly over came that by blushing because of the position they were in.

Sakura's mind was going crazy. She had never been so close to a boy in her whole life, except giving hugs to her father. Sasuke looked so hot. His bangs were curtaining his face and his eyes bore deeply into her own, gazing. She could smell the coffee still, probably because he never ate anything at lunch. His lips were pale, but still perfect. He arms were still as lean as they were in Gym.

"Ano, Sasuke? What are you doing?" Sakura whispered. She was surprised she could find her voice.

"Try _Sasuke-kun,_" He whispered into her ear.

Sakura's breath hitched, "Sasuke…kun?"

A wide smirk graced Sasuke's lips, "Yea, that's perfect," he chuckled, "Better than those annoying fan girls."

Sakura's face got redder. His face seemed to get closer and closer with each passing second.

Inch by inch.

Centimeter by centimeter.

She could have sworn that his lips had brushed against hers. Before he could go in for the kill, the door slammed open.

"Otouto, kaa-san wants to meet— whoa." A smirk graced his face. _'So that's where Sasuke got it.'_

"Well, Sasuke. You've finally proved to me that you are not gay, but you don't have to defile poor little Sakura-chan."

"Get out, Itachi!" Sasuke snarled. He dashed towards the door and slammed it in his brother's face. He sighed. Why did his brother have to come at the worst times? Sasuke was sort of glad, though, because he was extremely close to kissing Sakura. As much as his hormones wanted to, he had to keep control. Though Sasuke knew his resilience was wearing thin.

"Sasuke-kun?" Sasuke turned his head sharply to the pink-haired girl. His lips curved upward at the suffix.

"Yea?"

"Could I meet your mother? She looks so nice in the picture."

Sasuke blinked. That's why Itachi came in here, so why not?

"Sure, but after we're going to start on that jutsu."

Sakura smiled gently and grabbed Sasuke's arm. Sasuke felt heat rise in his cheeks, but quickly controlled it.

"Let's go."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sakura walked next to Sasuke down the grand steps she earlier was dragged up by Sasuke. Then they walked down the hallway and outside where Sakura saw a tiny koi pond surrounded by stones and love grass. The Uchiha Main household was a peaceful one. Sasuke and Sakura entered a different part of the household where Sakura guessed guests would usually come. There was a few dining rooms, all grand and decorated the Uchiha fashion, a large office, and a living room. Once the two had walked passed all that, Sakura was greeted to what seemed like a mini-library. Books were everywhere. On the tables, shelves, and side tables. Sakura then spotted a beautiful woman sitting gracefully on one of the couches, reading a thick novel.

"Good afternoon, kaa-san," Sasuke greeted.

The said mother looked up. Sakura thought she even more beautiful in real life. Sasuke had definitely inherited her eyes. They were charcoal black, though with a much happier and serene aura, arched so very gracefully. She had long black hair that looked smooth to the touch. Her face did not look stuck up or prideful but motherly and kind. The Uchiha closed the book gently and set it down on the coffee table in front of her.

"Sasuke-chan! Did you have a nice time at school? I see you've brought a friend!" She smiled.

"Hai, this is Sakura."

Sasuke's mother got up from her seat, "It is so nice to meet you, Sakura-chan. I'm Mykito Uchiha. It's been so long since Sasu-chan has brought any friends over!"

"Oh, it's nice to meet you to Uchiha-sama!" Sakura bowed quickly.

Mykito chuckled, "Please, don't be so formal with me. Just call me Mykito and don't bow! It makes me feel old!"

"Hai!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"She looks familiar, doesn't she, Itachi?"

Itachi gazed out the game room window, "Yea, her pink hair is a dead giveaway. Just like her mother, from what can remember."

Sasori sighed and nodded, "Though she does have the eyes of her clan, part of their kekkai genkai."

"So the only survivor of one of the most powerful clans in history is finally found, and she doesn't remember a thing, un." Deidara squeezed the clay in his hands, "No wonder Tsunade had her as an apprentice."

"… I wonder if she'll ever remember."

Itachi shifted his gaze back to his two teammates, "I think she can, but subconsciously doesn't want to. The scene of the massacre was grotesque. That's probably why we couldn't find her; she ran away from such a horrifying scene."

"I'm still confused about the crime scene, un. Even after all these years. The attackers were also dead or struggling for life, but who could have done that? All the clan members were dead way before the intruder's deaths."

"Hai, the assassination of the great Haruno clan has many variables left to be solved."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: HELLL ** **YEAAA!!!! A good long chapter for my awesome readers:DDDDDDDDDD Soooo, yea, Sakura's last name is revealed, I didn't feel like being creative and it sounded better with her real last name. I'm happy with this chapter!**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	10. Chapter 9: Fatal Kiss

**Author's Note: **Another chapter! YAY!! Yea, so some people told me that I have spelt Mikoto wrong -.-'… Woops. Sorry about that… really lazy. I forgot her name to an extent… Ugh. So well here's the next chapter.

But first! Does anyone have an Audition account??? You know the dancing game? I just got one a few weeks ago and it's Soooo much fun (even though I suck). If you don't then get one!! They are so much fun! My name is the same as my penname, w/o the dash (-), if ya want to find me! YOU SO MUCH **xX-Arianna-hime-Xx FOR YOUR HELP!!!**

Disclaimer Skit:

Me: Soooo, today I'm gonna force…. NAGATO-CHAN! (the little one, not the evil one for those who have been reading manga)

Nagato: …Hi.

Me: So Naga-chan, are you going to be good unlike the past visitors and say the disclaimer?

Nagato: nods Miyako-hime doesn't own Naruto. If she did, my older self would keep the same body/appearance.

Me: Yea, because it's pretty annoying. At first I thought that was Dei-kun. Naga-chan's so loyal!: D!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: Fatal Kiss

Sakura collapsed on her bed. Her arms and legs ached horribly from the training with Sasuke earlier. She was also red faced from what happened during the training. She couldn't say enough apologies.

_Flashback _

_Sasuke and Sakura were both in the center of the Uchiha training field. It was filled with punching dummies, extra kunai, and senbon sticking out of the wooden posts. There was also a lot of dirt patches and burnt wood. Sakura guessed it was from the Katon jutsus all Uchihas are supposed to learn, as told by Sasuke, and from Kakashi's earth jutsus, which Sasuke told her that he was trained by him for a while. The rest of the field was surrounded by brush and trees._

"_So, Sasuke-kun, what's the jutsu that we just _have_ to get started on?" Sakura didn't want to use energy at the moment. It was 5:40 and she had a butt-load of homework to do._

"_It's Chidori."_

"_NANI?!"_

"_Yea, told you we needed to work on it."_

"…_Hmph."_

_Sasuke smirked, "Anyway, you need to do this with precise chakra control, which you already have. Concentrate a slow, steady amount of your chakra in your palm. You're definitely not going to get it the first time so we don't want to waste your chakra on one blow so fast."_

_Sakura bent her knees slightly and held out her right arm. She looked as though she was playing American football. She closed her eyes and felt her chakra flow to her palm. _

'_**This is too easy**__,' Inner Sakura stated, '__**we are gonna get this done in a month max!'**_

'_I don't know, if Sasuke knows that I'm good in chakra control, why would we start so soon in training since this is a chakra control based jutsu?'_

_She felt it reach her hand then she was lost. Where should she place the chakra?? Sakura wasn't sure where in her palm. She needed an exact point to get it. She couldn't decide where to place it, and felt her heart race and panic. Her palm felt extremely stiff and she felt it start to swell up. Then she started to feel as though her arm was about to explode._

'_What the—Shit!' Sakura thought, 'Was too busy trying to figure out where to place the chakra that I forgot about the flow coming in!'_

_If Sakura didn't let go of the chakra soon, then the chakra points in her arm were going to explode! This has never happened to her before. Since when did her chakra become so unstable? Thinking quickly, Sakura led the flow to the tips of her fingers. She could hear the crackle of lightning and birds. Her arm was still getting stiff; Sakura felt she was about to lose control and indeed explode her arm off!_

"_S-Sasuke-KUN!" She needed help; she wanted the pain to go away._

_Sakura couldn't see anything, but she felt Sasuke wrap something around her elbow. She felt it suction and stop the out-of-control chakra flow then she felt hands wrap around her forearm tightly but gently. Sakura screamed._

_She was definitely out of control now. Sasuke was painfully pushing out the chakra through his tight grip. The crackling got louder because of the faster pace._

"_BRACE YOURSELF!"_

_Sakura didn't know what he meant by that, but she gripped his pant leg tightly as he wrapped his other arm around her waist._

_CRACK._

_Both Sasuke and Sakura went flying and landed twenty feet away from where they were originally standing. When they landed, Sakura slammed onto her back and felt a heavy mass land on her._

"_Sasu— MMPH!"_

_Her eyes widened. Her whole body froze. Time stopped._

_She. _

_Sasuke._

…

…

…

_KISSING?!_

_Sasuke's eyes widened, too. _

'_This couldn't get any worse. This couldn't get any worse. This couldn't get any worse…'_

'_**SHANNARO! WE FINALLY KISSED SASU-KUN!!! CHYA!!!'**_

_**Inner Sakura was jumping around doing flips and what not.**_

'_You're not much of a help.' Yet Sakura couldn't help but enjoy the heat and softness of Sasuke's lips. _

"_Ahem." Insert screech of record player._

'_It just got worse.'_

_Standing right there was a man. The man Sakura saw in the picture. Tall, strong, and prideful. _

_Sasuke's father. _

_Where's a knife?_

"_Well, Sasuke, I thought you bringing over a friend was highly unlikely, but kissing her in the middle of training was something I never thought an Uchiha would do. Get up. Now."_

_Sasuke scrambled up in the most un-Uchiha-like manor and bowed his head in respect, "Gomenasai, Otou-sama."_

_Sakura was surprised of the formality Sasuke showed to his father. _

_Sasuke's father showed more displeasure, "Help the girl up, Sasuke."_

'_**Oh, now I'm referred to as "the girl"? HE'S THE ONE THAT NEEDS A LESSON IN COMMON CURTOSY!' raged Inner Sakura.**_

_Sasuke pulled her up swiftly. Sakura quickly turned back to the head of the Uchiha clan._

"_Gomen, Uchiha-sama. Sasuke-kun didn't mean to do that! He was trying to teach me Chidori for a school project, and my chakra got out of control and exploded which made us… well, you know…" She quickly explained._

_The father looked down. Sakura flinched under his harsh gaze. She glanced over at Sasuke and saw he had his head bowed and turned the other way._

"_Fugaku! It was just an accident!" A hustling Mikoto was coming over. Relief washed over Sakura's and Sasuke's faces. _

"_Mikoto, I—"_

_Fugaku's wife gave a very stern look. He stared back. Sakura thought that they were speaking through each other's eyes._

_After a minute of eye-contact, Fugaku sighed, "Sasuke, a few more tries then we must send your friend home. It's already very late, and I must discuss something with you"_

_Another look was given to Sasuke, the secret language._

_Fugaku faced Sakura again, "And to formally introduce myself, I'm Uchiha Fugaku, Sasuke's father."_

_Sakura quickly bowed, "I'm Sakura, Uchiha-sama."_

"_Hn," She looked back up to see Sasuke's father walking away. An embarrassed chuckle was heard._

"_Gomen, gomen, Sakura-chan! Sasuke-chan's father is not the social type," Mikoto's cheeks were flushed._

"_Ne, it's alright, Mikoto. Anti-social people are actually the most interesting people."_

_The mother giggled, "So, Sakura-chan, was that… your __**first**__ kiss?"_

_Sakura blushed._

"_Kaa-san!" Sasuke's face slightly turned pink._

"_Oh, gomen, Sasuke-chan! Young love is just so adorable! You are going to ask her on a date soon, right?" _

_Sakura was in the background choking on her own spit. Poor Sasuke was mentally hitting himself with a wooden board._

_End of Flashback_

The cherry blossom sighed. It was indeed a strange day.

'_I wonder why I got so out of control so easily during that jutsu.'_

'_**I think it was a bad day. After all, you were pretty excited after seeing Dei-kun and Sas-kun, along with meeting Ita-sempai and Mikoto. Not to mention the almost kiss in Sasuke-kun's room!'**_

'_That's true, I probably underestimated the jutsu as well.'_

'_**Speaking of kissing, DIDN'T YOU JUST LOVE THAT KISS WITH SASU-KUUUUNNNN! I'm gonna make sure you have dreams about that WONDERFUL kiss tonight!!!! SQUEE!'**_

Sakura shook her head of any in appropriate thoughts.

"Sasuke-kun is not a piece of meat. I should be honored that he'd want to be called by a suffix by me," She told herself.

Her fingers touched her lips gently.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"That was disgraceful behavior, Sasuke, absolutely dishonorable."

"I know, Otou-sama."

BANG.

Papers go flying off the desk.

"You do NOT know, Sasuke. I saw every bit of it Sasuke; you should be glad that that slow, stupid—"

"SAKURA-CHAN IS NOT STUPID!" Sasuke screamed, he would not stand for his friend to be insulted by anyone.

"DO NOT INTERUPT ME!" Sasuke quickly sat back in the chair, shameful.

Fugaku continued, "You should be glad she didn't notice that that kiss was on PURPOSE!" Sasuke squeezed his fists.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke slammed into Sakura once they hit the ground. He was the first to open his eyes, to see a sight that left him speechless._

_She looked so beautiful. Her hair was fanned around her heart-shaped face. _

_Her eyes were cutely squeezed shut. _

_Her nose wrinkled._

_Her lips kissable._

_So very kissable._

_The next thing Sasuke knew was the feeling of Sakura's luscious lips being pressed on by his cold ones. For a split second, he was on cloud nine. This feeling. Amazing._

_But reality set in and Sasuke's eyes were wide open, knowing that he was seen._

_End of Flashback_

"Why do you do this? Why do you do this to your family? To ME?!" Fugaku slammed his fist on the fine cherry oak desk.

Sasuke snapped.

"Why does this matter so much?! IT WAS ONLY A KISS—"

"It matters because when you turn eighteen, you are to be a part of an arranged marriage."

He froze.

"…What?" Sasuke's voice cracked.

He watched his father take a deep breath, "You are to be wed to Tsunabi Kira."

Outside those office doors, stood a shocked Mikoto choking on tears and an all-knowing Itachi, shaking his head in sorrow for Sasuke.

Because he knew…

Sasuke had fallen in love.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** MUAhAhAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! I'm so very evillll!!!! HAHAHAHA! Big ol' cliffy right there! I almost cried while writing that. Idk why… it's just so sad!

Sorry it wasn't as long as the past chapters, but I want to get these in faster but it's already been too long to I just decided to post that. So yea!

**THING YOU MUST READ: Do you guys want me to incorporate any OC's you guys might have? Because as you can see, I have one coming in:D! And she is not going to be a bitch like those other arranged marriage stories. She's going to have to need a "love" and also some friends if you guys want! So just send in the info of your OC (Guy or girl, doesn't matter!) through a review or message. **

Another thing, a lot of the other Shippuden characters are going to be coming in sooner or later, along with the Sand Siblings.

IDEAS ARE BURSTING THROUGHOUT MY NOGGIN!!!

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	11. Chapter 10: For now, My Secret Keeper

**Author's Note:** YAY!!! Omg!!! I LOVE looking at my stats! 69 people have faved my storyyyyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYAYAYAY!!! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!!!!!!!!!! I'm so happy! YAY! Soooo, anyway—

To this point, I'm not sure when the rest of the Shippuden characters are going to come in. All I know is that it's going to be soon. When I write, I think ahead of what is going to happen in the next chapter so when I write the next chapter I have something to write about.

You just read the total superiority of my thinking strategy! XP!

I'm writing this then I'm going to think of something. By the time you finished the chap. I'm pretty sure I'll be able to say when some others are going to come in! Maybe they might be in this chapter! ;p!

As for the OC thing, I still am waiting for a few more people who might even have a clue about an OC. It doesn't have to be detailed or anything, you could just give me the name, age, looks, and very summarized background if you want! I just feel like putting in some OC's since one of my OC's is going to be in there (Kira).

Speaking of Kira, SHE IS NOT GOING TO BE A BITCH! THAT'S FINAL! Lol jk! But seriously, she's not exactly going to be like that! It may seem like it in the story, but you guys will have to just keep on reading:P!

Disclaimer Skit:

Me: Today, our guest is going to be…. ITACHI!!! My hmmm… one, two, three— AH yes! Third favorite character!

Itachi: -frowns- Why aren't I your number one?

Me: Because Sasu-kun is! He beat you when it comes to my favs! HA!

Sasuke: Fuck yea.

Itachi: -stares at Sasuke weirdly- Where'd you come from?

Sasuke: -disappears into thin air-

Itachi: o.0

Me: Anyway! Itachi-kun, please say the disclaimer and you may get bumped up to number 2!

Itachi: …Uh, Miyako-hime does not own Naruto or anything else in this chapter, if she did, I'd walk around shirtles—WTF?! –rereads script-

Me: OKAY ON WITH THE CHAPTER! I'LL TRY TO MAKE IT LONGER!!

Itachi: WAIT! WHAT ABOUT MY STATUS?!?!

Me: SASORI'S HOTTER! (Sorry all Itachi fangirls!)

Chapter 10: For Now, My Secret Keeper

"_Clear liquor and cloudy eyed  
Too early to say goodnight_

You have stolen my heart  
You have stolen my heart

And from the ball room floor  
We are in celebration  
One good stretch before our hibernation," Sakura quietly sung Stolen, by Dashboard Confessional, with her iPod to herself as she was walking towards school. Ino called her last night saying that she had to go to school early, for tutoring in art.

Sakura was a bit skeptical on how someone needed tutoring in art and what use was it in the ninja world, but Ino immediately responded saying that she had trouble with interpretation.

But Sakura just brushed it off, for she was in an oh-so lovesick mood. Her mother was a bit bothered about how light and airy her daughters walk was as she entered the kitchen that morning. Even her father, who had just gotten home from a long business trip, saw the change. What stumped her parents the most was that she ate three servings of eggs and toast. Her mother's response was a bit more radical than it should have been.

_Flashback_

"_Oh my god! Chris!! Our daughter is bulimic!!!! She has never eaten so much and she is going to barf it back up on the way to school! MY BABY!! CONFIDE IN YOUR MOTHER!" She shook her daughter's shoulders roughly with a crazy expression on her face._

_Sakura sweat-dropped. Her father just sighed exasperatedly and pulled his newspaper back up to his face._

"_Mama, I don't think Sakura is bulimic. Just hungry," the father muffled._

_Sakura nodded, "Besides kaa-san, you know I'm happy when I eat a lot. I had a good dream last night, that's all._

"_Yes, right," the mother nodded back, embarrassed._

_End of Flashback_

Sometimes her mother can just be plain weird. The author as well.

She couldn't wait to see Sasuke again, though. Just being around him made her feel happy, which is strange because he is such a cold person. Her feelings were indescribable for the boy; the best way she could describe I was like a magnetic force pulling all her emotion and trust to him.

"_Watch you spin around  
In your highest heels  
You are the best one  
Of the best ones  
We All Look Like We Feel"_

Sakura turned onto the school campus to be immediately surrounded by her fanboys. She still wasn't used to the overly-emotional and clingy boys that begged for her love. It still gave her the same feeling of flattery.

Once she got through the crowd, Sakura saw Neji standing angrily in front of Naruto, guarding Hinata. The Byukagen was fierce in his eyes. Naruto stared back with the same intensity, his blue eyes sharper.

She got closer and heard what they were arguing about.

"You baka! I told you to stay AWAY from Hinata-sama!"

"Neji, I haven't done anything wrong! I just want to take her on one date! Godamnit!"

"How am I suppose to trust your word, if you fool around with other girls all the time with no hint of guilt! You are most likely to break her heart!"

Hinata gently touched Neji's back, "Please, nii-san, I want to go out with Naruto-kun! Please just give him a chance!"

She looked as though she was starting to lose hope.

Sakura intervened, "Neji, can you come here for a sec?"

"Sakura-san, I'm in the middle of something."

"Please, it'll only take a sec!"

He dangerously looked back at Naruto and nodded and walked over.

"I've got a deal for you, Neji"

"…Aa, what might that be?"

Sakura smirked, "I happen to know you have an interest in a certain friend of mine, starting with a "T" and ending with and "n."

Neji's eyes widened slightly, trying not to give himself away.

"And I'm willing to help you out a bit. I think you can figure out the rest of the deal."

The white-eyed boy stared back, emotionless. His eyes were calculating.

Sakura continued, "Really, do you care more about Hinata-chan's love life more than yours?"

"I am part of the branch clan, Sakura-san; I am supposed to put the main branch's safety before my own, no matter how trivial."

"Yes, but you've known Naruto for a while now, haven't you? Couldn't you just say that he's taking over your "duty" for that period of time?"

"Hn."

Sakura frowned, "I'm giving you all access, Neji! I can tell if she likes you or what date she wants to go on! Anything! Just give Naruto and Hinata-chan a chance! I could tell from the first time I came into class the Naruto liked Hinata-chan a lot!"

The white-eyed boy stared for a moment.

"…anything?"

Sakura smiled.

"Yes, now leave those two alone. I'm positive that Naruto will take excellent care of Hinata-chan!"

Neji glanced back at the pair.

Hinata was blushing furiously as Naruto held her hands close to him. He was giving a gentle smile and gazing into her eyes. His thumbs glided on top of her hands smoothly. Hinata's eyes were soft and hazy; joy was evident on her face.

"Fine. You better hold up your part of the deal, though."

"Yea, yea. See you at lunch!"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TEME! Wait up! Class doesn't start for another forty five minutes!"

Sasuke stopped in his tracks to wait up for Naruto. He came up beside him, happiness written all over him. He was running down an empty hallway, for it was so early that students don't usually come in the school until ten minutes before.

"Hehe! Guess wha— Teme? What's wrong? You look like a ghost!"

Sasuke's head was tilted down as though he was thinking hard about something. His complexion was extremely pale and it looked like he did not get enough sleep last night. He slowly blinked as he looked at his best friend.

"What were you going to tell me, Naruto?"

The said boy made a funny face. Never had Uchiha Sasuke ever called Naruto… well, Naruto. It was always baka, dobe, idiot, etc. This usually would show Sasuke was in a good mood, normal mood, or slightly ticked mood. If Sasuke was in a really bad mood, Naruto would be known as Uzamaki, never just Naruto. It sounded funny when it came out of Sasuke's mouth.

"Ano, Sasuke-teme, you've never called me by my regular name! Something's up with y—"

"Answer my question, baka." Sasuke spat with disgust when he said "baka".

Naruto was hesitant, "Well, uh, I finally got Neji to let me take Hinata-chan out on a date with me! I think Sakura-chan had something to do with it!"

Sasuke's face softened slightly, "Good for you, dobe."

"Ne, Sasuke-teme! How 'bout you ask Sakura-chan out! We can go on a double date! All my first dates are so awkward, but having friends there would make it less uncomfortable!"

The Uchiha's face hardened once again, "That's not a good idea. Ask Hyuuga."

"But then he won't let me try to kiss Hinata-chan! Come on—"

"I can't."

"Why not?"

Sasuke sighed. Sasuke wasn't in the mood to explain the whole incident he had with his father.

Naruto set his hand on his friend's shoulder, a brotherly gesture.

"Does this have something to do with your dad?"

'_Does the dobe read minds?'_ Sasuke thought. He breathed in and nodded, "Somewhat…"

"Did he not like her or something?"

"I don't _really_ want to talk about it…" Sasuke wasn't the one to express his feelings.

"That's what you always say!"

Sasuke shot an annoyed look.

"Come on, teme!"

"…Naruto… I can't because… ugh… I'm going to be…" Sasuke sighed stressfully, "…married."

The blonde stared at the stressed boy with wide eyes. His mouth was wide open as he comprehended what his friend had just said.

Seconds passed.

"BAAAAAAAAHHAHAHHAHAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAA!!!" Naruto screeched with laughter. The thought of Sasuke getting married was so absurd! The Kyuubi vessel doubled over, clutching his stomach. He was about to collapse onto the ground until Sasuke punched his jaw.

Naruto landed hard a few feet away.

"You fucking dobe!"

The laughing boy let out a few coughs before speaking, "Sorry, teme! I just thought it was so funny that you'd propose to Sakura before taking her out on an actual date! And now you're worrying about it? HAHA! Nice one! You really had me fooled!"

SMACK!

JAB!

"You really are a dumbass! You have got two things wrong! One: This is not a fucking joke! Two: I'm not getting married to Sakura. It's an arranged marriage, you twit!"

Sasuke held Naruto by the collar and shook him while saying this.

"Sasuke-kun?"

Both of the boys turned their heads to the source of the voice. There was none other than Sakura herself. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail and ear bud cords hung from her ears. Sasuke couldn't help but gaze. He had fallen hard.

The pink haired girl pulled out one of the ear buds, which now blasted a guitar solo.

"Sasuke-kun?"

'_Good. She didn't hear.'_ Was Sasuke's only thought.

"It's nothing, Sakura-chan, the dobe was just being a dobe."

Sasuke saw Sakura gasp lightly from his sudden suffix. He held back a smirk.

"Let's drop off our stuff in Kakashi's." Sasuke dropped Naruto as the blonde held his mouth open wide, trying to recover from shock. He watched as his friend grasped the girl's hand and led her off.

'_Sasuke… Why are you lying?' _

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sasuke opened the door while a lecturing Sakura was yelling about him not beating up on his friends because he was in a bad mood. The chicken haired boy sighed with annoyance and lifted up the oblivious girl on a desk and set down her things.

"Another thing! DON'T LEAVE YOUR FRIENDS ON THE FLOOR AFTER BEATING THEM UP! APOLIGIZE, NIMWIT! God, I can't believe how insensitive—"

Sasuke pressed his finger against her lips, "Please be quiet. You're giving me a headache."

Sakura ripped off his finger and opened her mouth to say more, but was immediately cut off by another mouth.

Her eyes widened and she gasped into the kiss. Was Sasuke now kissing her purposefully? Once again, all train of thought was out the window. All her mind was focusing on was Sasuke's lips moving against hers. His arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him, melding with his body. Sakura gave into the kiss after feeling his body against hers, how perfectly they felt against each other. She yelped as Sasuke started to bite her lower lip, hard. She very shyly obliged. He was definitely the dominate one and she had no problem with that. His tongue roamed freely throughout her mouth and Sakura moaned. She subconsciously pushed her chest against his, arching her back.

Sasuke growled and was about to push forward, until a cough was heard. He froze and pulled out of the kiss to see none other than the rest of Kakashi's first period class. Stunned looks were across the faces of their friends, who just so happen to be in front of the crowd.

The countdown begins.

5

4

3

2

1

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" screeched the fangirls and fanboys of Sasuke and Sakura.

"WHY SASUKE-KUN!?! Oh my god! Maybe that pink slut drugged him!!"

"SAKURA-HIME!! Did that bastard jump you!?? Don't WORRY!!! WE SHALL SAVE YOU!!!"

Sakura sweat-dropped. Sasuke only pulled her closer as if the fanboys were going to attack any minute.

"Alright, ALRIGHT!! Get in your seats everyone! What are you gawking at? You're crowding up the hallway here!"

A tall, bearded man pushed through the crowd. Sakura recognized the person. He was always around Kurenai-sensei, kissing her on the cheek and stroking her hair. One time, he had come in the middle of class bringing in ten dozen roses. She assumed he was Kurenai-sensei's boyfriend, though she never knew his name.

"Come on everyone! In your seats! Kakashi will be here in a minute. Just shut up!"

Sasuke took Sakura off the desk and led her to their seat. She was still red as a tomato.

"Sasuke-kun! What was that?!" Sakura shout whispered.

He side-glanced, "I wanted to kiss you." His hands were folded neatly in front of his mouth. Behind them, he licked his lips, savoring her taste.

Sakura growled with annoyance, "How can you be so insensitive?! Jackass! You can't just mess with people's feelings like that! I—"

Once again, Sasuke's lips met hers. Shutting her up immediately while hearing gasps across the room.

"Hey, HEY! PDA, Uchiha!" Sasuke pulled away.

"Gomen, Asuma-sensei."

This didn't stop Sasuke from lazily draping his arm around Sakura.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! OMG! This chapter is sooooooooo longer than the last one! YAYYYY!!! Ooooo, Sasu-kun lies! I wonder why:P! I'm so happy I got this done! I started writing this in one state and ended it in another. Unfortunately, there is no wi-fi here so I have to wait until I get home. I really got finished at… hmmm… 11:39 pm on Nov 23! Soooo, COOL!

About the Shippuden characters, I'm thinking about putting in the Sand siblings first.. I think Tsunade will also make an appearance next chapter. Gaara-chan is the cutest when he's little! Kankoro(sp? Remember, no internet!) is also funny :D! Temari's kickass like Tsunade and older/ inner Sakura! Now that I think about it more, Sai might also make an appearance! OMG! So many introductions I have to do! I'm getting tired of them!

From Airport 10.02 am: ACK! The freakin wireless is sucky! It won't let me upload so sorry for not getting it sooner! It's not one of my best chapters, but I just want to get it in!

**I'm still looking for more OC's! They won't appear 'till Kira appears! **

**REVEIWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. I'm ALIVE!

**BIG FAT AUTHOR'S NOTE!!**

I'M SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO sorry that I haven't updated anything at all in a bazillion-jillion years!! -cries in corner- I'm sure it has been a painful hiatus for you guys, seeing as I left off on a contradictory cliffy :P

I have been so distracted lately that I even fell behind in the Naruto manga x.x……. School's been tough and I've been going through a harsh break-up… So I've had lack of inspiration as well. I'm going to get started as soon as possible on the next chapter! I have saved all the messages from the people who wanted their OC's to be featured, so don't worry! I will take more if you want! I want as many OC's as possible!! Okies, I'm going to reread my story to get my brain following with ideas and hopefully the new chapter will be posted at least Sunday. I'm going t try to work on it Saturday, but I'm going to be doing a lot of community service (5 hours), so I'm not sure if I'll be able to get it up by Saturday.

Thank you guys for staying with me!! 333333


	13. Chapter 11: All You Need Is Love

**Author's Note:** Yesh, I am back!! MUAHAHHAHA! FEAR ME!! :D lol, anyway, while I'm typing this wonderful chapter, I'm watching "That 70's Show" XD I know, random! But yea, I was looking over some reviews and some people are confused about whether Sakura heard Naruto and Sasuke fighting or not. She didn't. Now that that is cleared, on with the OC's! Thanks for the response!! I think I'm going to introduce some of them in this chappy , because they were so good and I'm really excited to bring all them in! I'm not sure yet, I'll make up my mind when I write it.

Disclaimer Skit:

Me: My oh my, it's been sooo long!! ZOMG! I forgot to feed my pets!! –enters into jail cell where Sasu-kun, Sas-kun, Ita-kun, Tobi-chan (Madara), and Nagato-chan are-

Sasuke: o.x

Itachi: x.o

Sasori: .

Tobi: X3

Nagato: x.x

Me: Ummm…. I think I'll deal with you guys later O.o;; -runs and yells from distance- I DON'T OWN NARUTO!

Chapter 11: All You Need Is Love

Sakura wobbly stepped out of Kakashi's very dazed and confused. What the hell was Sasuke thinking?? All class was her first day here times ten! He kept sneaking kisses when Kakashi's back was turned, and bring her closer so that she'd sit on his lap! What had gotten into him? Sakura was angry that Sasuke would actually play with her feelings like that! The only way he could know that she liked him was if either Hinata, Tenten, or…..Ino.

Sakura immediately lost her train of thought when Sasuke came up from behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed down her jaw and neck, roughly moving away her shirt collar.

As she held back tears, Sakura spoke shakily, "W-Why are you doing this Sasuke?"

He sighed irritably, annoyed that she didn't use his precious suffix, "Why do you think, Sakura? Do you think I'd do this randomly to one of my friends, just to mess with them as a joke?"

'_Damn his mind-reading powers.'_ "Then what else? I don't get it…"

Sasuke turned Sakura around and kissed her lightly on her forehead, "Your naivety amazes me."

Sakura stared at the floor. She could feel all the student's eyes on her. Is there no privacy in this school?!

"Sasuke-kun… it can't be the reason I'm thinking of…" She started to shake, thinking of all the possible reasons why Sasuke shouldn't have feelings for her. She gripped his arm sleeves with both hands, waiting to hear his response.

"I'm very sure that is the reason, Sakura-chan," Sasuke whispered into her ear then kissed her softly on her lips, much different from their past kisses. He waited for Sakura's response. He was almost certain that she had the same feelings for him… Why isn't she saying anything?? Sasuke's head started to go into a jumble, but his exterior stayed the same, emotionless.

"Sasuke-kun…" His eyes widened when Sakura eagerly wrapped her arms around his waist and gave him the same, intimate hug she had given Sasori.

She looked up at him with bright, joy-filled eyes, "I like you, too!"

Relief swept through Sasuke like adrenaline. He gave Sakura a smile only she could see and held her head to his chest.

--

"THEY ARE DOING WHAT NOW?!" screamed Naruto as Tenten excitedly gave the news of Sasuke and Sakura becoming a couple to the rest of the gang. They were currently at lunch sitting outside, waiting for the new couple to arrive from the cafeteria.

Hinata looked up at Naruto worriedly, "Why are you so angry Naruto-kun? Aren't you happy for your best friend?"

Knowingly, Naruto knew that he had to tell someone about what Sasuke had told him earlier. He sat down quickly and gave a gesture for everyone to come closer.

"This isn't necessarily a good thing, you guys… 'cause teme told me earlier that he was set up for an arranged marriage!" he whispered, making sure no one else could here.

There was a few seconds of silence.

"WHAT?!" screamed the rest of the group.

"THAT BASTARD! Why would he do this to Sakura?? I'm going to give him an ass-whooping and some common sense!" yelled Ino.

Hinata and Tenten tackled Ino and covered her mouth, hoping that it wasn't too much information said.

"That Uchiha just made the stupidest move…" commented Neji, shaking his head and crossing his arms.

Tenten cracked her knuckles, "I have half a mind to beat the shit out of him, though…"

Shikamaru sighed, "I think the real question we're all thinking is, how are we going to tell Sakura?"

Everyone was silent, not wanting to take on the burden of spilling bad news to one of the sweetest girls in school.

"…I-I don't think we should tell her…" Hinata spoke up. Everyone sent her crazy looks.

She started to reason with them, "From what we've gathered from Sakura's past, she has had a little hardship, especially when it came to being accepted. So… I think we should leave her and let her be happy, for just a little while. We aren't even sure how serious Sasuke-san is about this…"

After Hinata spoke, the whole group could hear calls from the entrance of the building. They could see Sakura waving to them enthusiastically, holding her Pufi-Ami-Yumi lunch box, with Sasuke behind her, chuckling at her antics. She grabbed Sasuke's arm and speed walked up the tiny hill.

"Hey, everyone! What's wrong? Sasuke-kun and I could hear Naruto's voice all the way from the cafeteria!"

An awkward silence was broken by Naruto, "Hehe, it was nothing Sakura-chan! Hinata was just suggesting… that you guys should come on a double date with us!"

Sakura's eyes brightened, "That's a great idea! Mou, Sasu-kun, do you want to? We don't have to if you don't want to..!"

"Of course, Sakura-chan. It's a great idea." He kisses her temple and walks over and sits a tree that shades everyone. Sakura walks over and sits on his lap, nibbling on a ham and tomato sandwich. Sasuke sees and whispers something in her ear. Sakura giggles and opens up her sandwich to give him a slice of tomato. He pushes aside her hair and kisses the back of her neck before eating the tomato slice.

The gang watched this sight and guilt growing inside them. They had mentally agreed with Hinata's statement. Don't tell Sakura.

Naruto could feel a certain pair of eyes burning into his side. He knew Sasuke is going to want to talk to him later.

--

Sakura was wandering the after-school halls in search of Ino. Even though she was quite happy about being with Sasuke, she was still going to lecture Ino on keeping secrets. She entered the art hallway and glanced inside each classroom, for she knew she took art lessons after school. She felt her mind drift as she walked; somehow all her thoughts turn to Sasuke. She really wanted to ride home with him today, but he said he had to talk to Naruto about "guy stuff." Psh.

Out of the corner of her eye, Sakura saw something shocking. Inside one of the classrooms was Ino and a very cute guy… making out. He looked almost identical to Sasuke, but Sakura knew it wasn't him because of the lack of chicken hair. At this point, Sakura couldn't even comprehend what was going on inside the classroom. It was like she was staring into space. She saw Ino and the mystery guy break apart and her giving the boy a goodbye kiss and walk out while looking back. Sakura couldn't move. Ino opened the classroom door and turned. Her face immediately turned from blushing to shock as she saw Sakura standing in front of her.

"S-Sakura??" Ino stumbled with her words.

Sakura just made gaping mouth movements and pointing at the mystery boy who had just stepped out of the classroom as well. He was more identical to Sasuke than Sakura had realized. Currently, his hair was astray and his face slightly flushed. His button up polo was wrinkled and tucked out. He spoke.

"Ino-chan, who is this?" Sakura stared at him.

"Oh, um, Sai-kun, this is Sakura-chan, Sakura, this is Sai-kun, my…erm… tutor?" She blushed as Sai sent her a smirk.

Sakura finally got up the courage to speak, "Y-You're tutor? In what, swapping spit?? What the hell, Ino?! I thought you liked Shikamaru!! When did this happen??"

Anger spread across Ino's face, "Gee, Sakura, you're the master at greeting new people."

"Well, sorry that I'm a little worried about Shikamaru's feelings as well! How did this happen??"

Sai spoke up, "It did start out as a tutoring session, in art interpretation. You know, like handwriting identification and artistic symbols? She always talked about this Shika guy and how she tried hard for him to pay attention to her."

Ino continued, "He understood me, so we got closer and… went from there."

Sakura stared that the pair, "Sooo…. Are you two official or what?"

"I wanted to make it official when I transferred here." Ino hugged Sai when he said that.

"Woah… wait. You don't go here? Where did you go before??"

"I was homeschooled for a few years, but my master said that I was becoming too distant from the world, and I'm going to leave it at that."

Sakura stayed silent for a few seconds, then spoke, "Oh… um, okay… Welcome? I'm just going to go home now… this day has been strange enough. See ya Ino!"

--

Itachi walked into a dark room. He could feel familiar chakra forces around him. The walls around him was stone, there was only a large stone-seat against the wall, where a man with his face unseen stood. He could see the silhouettes of his fellow comrades around him. A dark voice spoke.

"Itachi, have you taken the precautions to protect the last Haruno?"

"Hai."

"Good, Deidara, have you set up posts all around the village?"

"Hai."

"Sasori, have you negotiated with Tsunade-hime about our situation?

"Hai."

"This is good news, it seems we finally have control over the matter. All we need to do is wait for Orochimaru's next move."

"Pein-sama, I have a request." Itachi spoke emotionlessly.

"Speak."

"Another topic of interest has come up concerning the Haruno clan. It is their sister clan, the Hisoka. They also were murdered on the same night as the Haruno, but I have found a descendant that was unaccounted for in the reports. I'm almost certain that she is alive today, and in the Leaf Country."

"Your point?"

"I'm going to need another person helping me with protecting Sakura, I request Mitsue would help me."

Snickers were heard throughout the stone cave.

"Shut the fuck up, you immature shit-heads." One of the silhouettes emerged and stood beside Itachi. They wrapped their arms around one of Itachi's arms. They immediately shut up.

"Soo… Mitsue-chan, going to meet the parents, eh?" commented Hidan, the undead sythe-wielder.

Unconsciously, Mitsue's kekkei genkai appeared, bearing glowing, white fangs. Itachi gripped her hand, calming her down. She breathed in and ran her hands through her long, blonde-white hair. Her crystal blue eyes traveled back to her master.

"I will help him out with protecting the Haruno girl."

"Good, Konan, you're coming with me to the Star village, I need to pick something up there."

"Hai." Stated a strong feminine voice from the figure next to Pein.

"Zetsu. Tobi. Find more information on Orochimaru's whereabouts."

"Hai."

"You got it, Pein!" Pein gave a slight glare at Tobi.

"Disperse."

Itachi and Mitsue poof-ed outside the cave. Mitsue circled her arms around Itachi and sighed, "Our relationship isn't going to be so secret now, is it, Itachi-kun?" She giggled, "How do you think your brother will react?"

Itachi hugged back and said, "He's going to be a little freaked out. I don't think he has ever imagined me dating someone, especially someone as opposite as you. I think my mother would be glad I have an interest in girls, and my father would be glad that he has two sons that are going to get married."

Mitsue giggled again and held up her ring, "I'm so happy, Ita-kun."

--

**Author's Note: **YAY! DONE!! :D Well, as you can see, I have already put in some OC's people have given me. Now some have still not been put in yet, but will most likely be in the next chapter!

Thank you to:

**Itachi'sbestfangirl-** Her OC is Mitsue!

**xX-Arianna-hime-Xx-** Her OC is the last descendant of the Hisoka clan! I haven't fully introduced her yet, but she will be in the next chapter!

**I NEED A BOY OC!! PLEASE MAKE ONE OR GIVE ONE YOU ALREADY HAVE!!**


End file.
